When we were very young
by Miss Poisonous
Summary: When a rescue mission goes awry, Rogue is captured and the Xmen are stumped on how to find her. All the Acolytes seem intent on annoying her, but one seems to have more sinister intentions than just irritation...
1. I mean, who likes the mornings?

Hey hey hey, fellow obsessives! For a start, thankyou very much for giving this a go! It is my pride and joy; my very first fanfic to be posted here, so read with an open mind! Though any suggestions are of course welcome.

Um I'm not sure when this takes place exactly, but the whole concert incident has happened, Scott and Jean have graduated, Rogue and Kurt know they're siblings and Magneto and Mystique are still alive and kicking! (I haven't even written Mystique a part in this yet, but she always turns out to be useful)  
This is just something I wrote for fun, so r&r, but go easy! I'm not forcing you to read it! Have fun and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: If I owned x-evo, I wouldn't be writing fanfic to try and ease the pain from lack thereof of a 4th season here!

Btw, "chatter chatter" people talking

_'chatter chatter'_ thoughts

_chatter chatter_ telepathy

Anything else I think of I'll add later:)

Lotsa love

Miss P

* * *

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" 

Rogue squinted blearily at the pinkish blur bouncing on her bed. She dived under the covers in response.

"Hey, come on, we, like, gotta get ready for school. First day back, remember?"

"Oh joy."

"Anyway, you have to get up to drive us. Scott and Jean don't go to school anymore, remember? So you're, like, the only one left with transport."

Rogue pulled her blankets back a fraction to glare at the all-too-cheery-brunette.

"No, I'm the only one who can legally transport. I have nothing to transport in."

"Don't worry, Jean will totally lend you her SUV just for going to school and back!"

"And you know this for a fact?"

Kitty shrugged indifferently.

"Well, like, why wouldn't she?"

"Probably worried I might let you drive it," Rogue muttered under her breath.

Kitty, appearing not to have heard this comment, threw herself down on Rogue's covers, phasing them through the bed and into whichever room was positioned below theirs.

"Kitty!"

The goth leapt off her bed and threw the bedroom door shut, least anyone catch her in her pyjamas. After waiting pointlessly for a moment for Kitty to return her duvet and blankets, she opened her wardrobe rather more aggressively than necessary and begun choosing her attire for the day.

Kitty giggled as she air-walked down to the kitchen table. Kurt gave her a confused look.

"Vat on earth are you doing?"

"Kitty, I know it's getting colder now, but you could just throw on an extra layer instead of dragging around your bedclothes," Jean said, amused.

Kitty gave them a haughty look.

"They're not mine, they're Rogue's, and I had to take them so she'd get out of bed."

The redhead covered her smile with a hand while Kurt laughed.

"She's not going to appreciate that," he said, looking around nervously as if she could hear him. "If no-one objects, I might..."

He punctuated the unfinished sentence with a BAMF!

Kitty shrugged unconcerned at Jean, and reached for a croissant.

Jean waited rather more worriedly than the younger girl for something she knew was only minutes away...

"KITTY PRYDE!"

"Oops," she muttered."I'll leave you to it.."

With that she excused herself, leaving Kitty to face her scowling roommate alone.

"You had better give me back my covers if you value your life, valley girl! I swear, you ever do that again and I will personally tear out your ponytail and spray the contents of your wardrobe with whipped cream!"

Kitty grinned and handed her seething friend the untouched croissant in her hand. Sharing a room with Rogue for 3 years had let her grow used to her threats. Rogue snatched it and threw herself into a chair. After taking a few bites, she looked at Kitty again, who sat down too and grabbed herself a replacement.

"So, is Jean gonna lend me the SUV or what?"

"Dunno, you scared her off before I got a chance to ask,"replied Kitty through a mouthful of crumbs. She was also used to Rogue's abrupt mood changes.

Rogue demonstrated these mood changes by glowering at Kitty, who added hastily, "But, she'll, like, be back when she knows you're not grumpy anymore, so you can ask her then."

Rogue stood up, shaking her head.

"You can ask her. I'm finishing this upstairs, where I can get some peace."

She left Kitty looking dejected. She had hoped to somehow wriggle out of doing the asking.

_'Might as well ask Logan if I can take his bike for a joyride,'_ she thought sulkily.

Rogue wandered up to the stairs towards her room (well, the one she shared with Kitty). She was halfway towards it, when a cloud of sulfur and blue fur in the form of her brother appeared in front of her.

"Guten Morgen, miene schwester!" (1)

"Guten Morgen, miene kleine gurke!" (2)

Kurt laughed at her strange reply. It was the only German she knew, and took great pleasure in saying it.

"You're looking clean."

Rogue frowned.

"Why, were you expecting me to be all grimy? I do shower you know."

"Well," the elf shrugged,"I was expecting you to be splattered with Kitty's blood. That usually happens when you kill someone. I suppose you have learned to do it neatly now?"

Rogue granted him a small smile. Not only that, but she decided to go along with his game. She would have done it for no one but her fuzzy, joking, good natured brother. Her exact opposite.

"Yeah, well, I can't be caught in the act now can I? My only pleasure, to be taken away the instant I am found out."

She closed her eyes as if suffering a strong internal pain.

Kurt chuckled once more.

"Hey, do not worry my sister. When I become president, I will make your murders legal."

They both laughed. Rogue reached her room and entered, while Kurt ported away, presumably to the kitchen.

Rogue settled again on her cover-less bed, being without a preferable option, and pulled out her sketchpad. She flicked through it, and began to work on a drawing.

Moments later, Kitty phased through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing? I, like, got Jean to lend you the car, but now we're totally late!"

Rogue put her sketchpad back in her drawer and got up, sighing resignedly. She had half-hoped that everyone might forget about her ever having got up so that she could, in turn, 'forget' about going to school, but it was clearly wishful thinking.

"Oh, tragedy," she said tonelessly, but nevertheless followed her perky friend out the door.

And there that is! Hope you all like, I decided to leave it there because, well I couldn't be bothered writing more and I wanted to post this TONIGHT! Anyway, starting chapter 2 asap! Hope you enjoyed, please review!

(1) Hello my sister

(2) Hello my little cucumber


	2. Unwanted presents and icecream parlours

Hello everyone! Sorry the first chapter was short, it was just to get the story started, and I wanted to upload something, like NOW! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are so sweet!

**UnknownSource**: yes there is a plot, it starts shaping up around the next couple of chapters. Glad you liked my funniness and strange German! Hope it's still funny in this chappie!

Anyway, on with the story!

Thanks for keeping me sane

Miss P

**Disclaimer:** If I owned x-evo, I wouldn't be writing fanfic to try and ease the pain from lack thereof of a 4th season here! Um, I made up the bands, except for The White Stripes - I wish!

* * *

Rogue pulled the sleek silver vehicle into her usual park. She glanced at the handbrake with distaste before yanking it upwards. It wasn't as if it was dirty, or bashed about or disfigured, in fact the shiny, flawless black of the thing was exactly what was wrong with it. The Southerner much preferred the grungy, worn, imperfect look of things. Suited her better. 

"Well, gotta run, see you after!"

The high pitched, gabbling voice broke into Rogue's thoughts. She watched her slightly younger friend bolt towards the large brick building. She stepped out of the car and locked it, in no hurry herself. The school was the symbol of most things that went wrong in her life, so she wasn't going to let it rule her. It wasn't as if her teachers were overcome with horror at the thought of not being with her for the few minutes that she was missing of 1st period. More like relief.

She trudged out of the parking lot, undeniably dragging her feet. It was already shaping out to be a bad day.

She reached her locker and pulled it open in one habitual movement. It took a few seconds of rifling through books and papers, before she realised that something was dangling from the roof of it. She gave it a little tug, and it came free, attached to a small piece of blu-tack. It was a beautiful necklace, a small piece of amethyst encased in a silver wire cage. It was hung on a string of thin black velvet.

Rogue let out an admiring breath, blowing a strand of white hair out of her face. She couldn't think who would leave her such a beautiful thing, especially without taking credit for it. She wandered vaguely to 1st period, still staring in awe at the gift.

She was seated in her French class, turning the crystal over and over, deftly considering her gloved fingers, when she found the second token between the pages of her French dictionary. A card. The queen of hearts.

* * *

Charles Xavier stared intently at the screen of Cerebro. He typed in something, then returned his gaze to the somewhat futuristic technology. Two flashing green dots appeared in the general New York/Bayville area. 

The wheelchair-bound man sighed heavily. Though he looked slightly pleased, his stance was weary and his attitude was resigned.

_'They are here. I cannot hide this any longer. Especially if my beliefs regarding Erik are correct. It is time to put my own priorities and feelings aside.'_

He shut his eyes for a moment, then propelled himself towards the exit.

* * *

Kitty Pryde stormed out of the school building, her eyes darting around the grounds. She let out a small squeak of frustration while resisting the compelling urge to stamp her foot. She charged around to the backfield, where she then spotted what she was looking for, seated in the shadow of a large oak tree. Rogue looked up as Kitty came stomping towards her and flung herself down on the grass beside her. 

"Uh, something wrong?"

Kitty subjected her to a scowl remarkably like one of her own before beginning her rant.

"Yes there is something flipping well wrong! I went to my locker to get my Chemistry books, and the door was, like, practically melted shut! Then, when the school janitor had managed to prise it open, all my books were either totally burnt to a crisp like _this_,"

She held up a book as she said this. The corner she was holding it by crumbled off, and the rest of the book was suddenly a pile of ash on the ground between the two girls. Rogue hid a smirk.

"…Or singed enough to make most of the stuff unreadable!" Kitty continued furiously. She tipped the remaining contents of her bag on the ground. Admittedly, most of her books were now black. Rogue frowned.

"Were any of the other lockers melted?"

"The two on either side of mine were a little, but looked like mine had got the full, mean, blast of it," Kitty pouted.

Rogue examined one of the books, still frowning.

"Weird thing is, who would have enough firepower to do that much damage?" she wondered aloud.

"Pyro comes to mind…" grumbled Kitty, half-expecting Rogue to laugh at the absurdity of her statement, but surprisingly she nodded thoughtfully.

"That's what I was thinking," she said. "See, I found this thing in my French book that I definitely didn't put there, but it was just so weird."

"Huh? Like what?"

Kitty's mood ebbed away slightly, knowing she wasn't the only one subjected to the ridicule. She leaned over to look at Rogue's bag for some evidence of sabotage.

"Well, what was it?" she asked, upon finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well it wasn't exactly like what you got, I mean for a start it certainly wasn't hostile,"

She flipped through the pages of her dictionary as she spoke. She found the card and handed it to Kitty. Kitty simply gaped at it before doing a double take.

"What? You mean all you got was this, this dumb _card_, and I got my entire locker plus it's contents barbecued? How do you know the things are even connected, I mean, you probably just picked that up around the institute, stuck it in there for, like, a bookmark, then forgot about it. Why would an Acolyte stick a card in your French book?"

Rogue shrugged, for once not jumping down Kitty's throat for snapping at her.

"I just thought that one that ignites stuff mighta done it. He carries cards around, doesn't he?"

"I don't know," Kitty responded sulkily. "Gambit you mean, right?"

"I think so."

Just then, the bell rang, interrupting their discussion.

"I'll see you by the SUV after 6th period," Rogue called after the departing Kitty. "Don't take forever getting there either."

Kitty waved unenthusiastically to show she had heard. Rogue glanced at the card briefly, then let it float to the ground as she too walked away.

* * *

Jean was looking out the window anxiously. Scott came up behind her, a small smile on his face. 

"You know, Jean, I'm sure Rogue's gonna bring your car back in one piece."

Jean jumped slightly; she hadn't realised Scott was even there. She turned to face him.

"I know that, it's not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is that Kitty might have convinced Rogue to let her drive it back," Jean told him. "And you're not one to talk either, you wouldn't even go as far as to _lend_ your precious car."

Scott grinned guiltily and sat down beside her. "Well if I was to lend it to someone, Rogue would be the only one I'd trust with it," he said. As Jean gave him an offended look, he added hastily, "Apart from you, I mean."

Just then a small squeal of tires announced the girls' arrival. Jean turned back to the window so fast her long red hair flicked Scott in the face. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that Rogue was indeed driving. She also let out a giggle of surprise when the two got out, and she saw Kitty's scowl. What's more, Rogue's smirk was as close to an amused grin as an expression of Rogue's could ever be.

"Wow, those two have so got to stop hanging out so much," she commented. "Their personalities are rubbing off on each other!"

Scott chuckled too and they strolled out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

"Excuse me, I think I know real rock bands a bit better than you. It was definitely The Devious who got it." 

"No way, it was the Barracudas!"

"How could the Barracudas ever win a prize in the category of rock music? They're just some tryhard teeny bopper punk band."

"Oh, come on! This was 1997!"

Kitty phased her head through the wall, for better observation of Rogue and Kurt's argument.

"Oh, who cares anyway," Kurt said. "I just want to get to some cookies and cream! The true wonder of the ice cream industry!"

Rogue laughed, a sound not often heard around the mansion.

"I agree. So lets hurry up and _get_ the ice cream!"

Kitty couldn't hide a giggle this time. Knowing she was caught, she phased the rest of her body through the wall as the siblings whirled around.

"Honestly, anymore of this brother-sister bonding and you're gonna make the spring flowers pop out a few months early, plus all the birds bursting into song every time you guys walk by!"

Kurt laughed and Rogue glowered. Bobby came around the corner holding a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"Yeah, next thing you know, the two of you will be creating a band together or something," he agreed thickly, spraying crumbs. "And calling it the White Stripes," he added, eyeing Rogue's streaks.

Kitty giggled again and Bobby laughed at his own unmatched humour. Rogue scowled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just because you couldn't be picked out in a crowd, Drake," he retorted on his sister's behalf. "I guess we'll just go and get ice-cream without you then. Come on, sis."

He held out his hand to Rogue, who for once decided to let the 'sis' thing go, and took it. They both grinned and ported away, leaving behind indignant faces and a strong smell of sulfur.

* * *

There, second chapter! It took a little longer than I thought, but hey, it's here now! Once again, please review, let me know if you liked it! I'll love you forever if you do! More reviews I get, the faster chapter 3 will be up! 

**Next chapter:** Rogue and Kurt have a surprise encounter in the ice cream store and witness something very strange….


	3. A slight interruption

Hello everyone! Whew, man I did this one fast! Unbelievable! Anyway, I just wanna give you all my apologies in advance if this chapter is below standard, because I wrote the middle of this fic before I wrote the start, so I really had no idea what I was doing! Usually I would've planned it and stuff, but you all seemed so smitten I wanted to post quickly just to please you (aren't I sweet?). So, um, any complaints, tell me about it and I'll try to fix it for you! Anyway, big thanks to everyone who reviewed, that's my favourite part! Keep it coming, keep it coming!

**UnknownSource:** You got it! Clever old you! I don't like Bobby much either, but his insertion in that scene seemed necessary. I didn't use to like Pyro, but he's growing on me…

**Starfire:** Romy will be a little bit in this chappie, more to come, but it's just lighthearted fun stuff, not too fluffy. Sorry :)

**Forgotten Memory1: **No I don't speak german, I have a friend who does! That and I find it in other fics…

**Everyone else:** Thanks heaps for your kind words and encouragement! I'm getting all emotional!

Now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, you all know the drill. I don't own X-men evolution. tear If I did, it would definitely be airing in N.Z by now…

* * *

Kurt Wagner had never had to make such a hard decision in his life. The pressure was overwhelming. His sister was to his right, looking stricken. A man with a white three-cornered hat was staring at him. 

"This is cruel," Rogue said in a hushed voice. "How can they do this to us?"

Kurt shook his head, unable to answer her with words.

Finally, Rogue spoke again, her voice trembling slightly.

"I-I guess I'll have a double scoop cookies and cream with, uh, maple and walnut please."

The white-hat man began scooping her choices onto a waffle cone.

"Do you want free hot fudge and cream with that?" he enquired, holding up her frozen splendor.

"Uh yeah, caramel fudge please, hold the cream."

"Vat should I choose?" Kurt whined at her as she slapped some money on the counter. "I don't know vether to have Caramel swirl, Caramel fudge, Double chocolate or Cookies and Cream!"

Rogue shrugged and stuck the tip of her pointed tongue into the hot fudge topping her ice cream.

"Um, I dunno, it was bad enough having to choose for myself, how can I make more decisions for you?"

Kurt gave her a pained look before commencing staring at the numerous choices of ice cream situated below the glass cover.

"You're leaving a breath cloud on the window," Rogue pointed out. "Just hurry up and choose so we can sit down, won't you?"

"Sir, I can recommend the caramel fudge if you need assistance," said the white-hat man helpfully.

"There, see?" Rogue said. "You can have the caramel fudge, he even recommends it. Get a double scoop if you really can't choose."

Kurt sighed in a defeated sort of way and dragged his eyes away from the ice cream to look at the patiently waiting assistant.

"Oh, alright then, I'll have a triple scoop of double chocolate, caramel fudge and cookies and cream," he told him. "No fudge or cream please."

Rogue stared at him incredulously. "_Triple_ scoop? I didn't think even you could go that far!"

"Triple scoops were invented with the fuzzy one in mind, sis," Kurt told her cheerily, having overcome his dilemma and the prospect of ice cream to cheer him up.

"Watch what you say around here," Rogue reminded him fiercely. "And that includes the 'sis' thing."

Kurt paid, and they went to find a table.

"So hey, vat was up with Kitty today?" Kurt asked, after having made a reasonable impression on his large ice cream. "She vas looking furious when the two of you got home."

"Oh, she was mad cos someone had managed to melt her locker shut and burn half of her books," the auburn-haired girl replied carelessly. Kurt chuckled. "Who?"

"Dunno," Rogue said unhelpfully. She was putting most of her energy into eating her own ice cream. "We thought Pyro maybe, cos I found a card in one of my books, you know like that other lackey of Mags' carries round. But it seems a bit far fetched now, to be honest."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. He let his eyes wander around the store as he continued to lick. Hidden behind his image-inducer, he didn't mind catching peoples' eyes nearly so much.

He enjoyed watching people, observing them. It was always fascinating for to see how other people lived their lives. He looked at an old couple, drinking cups of tea or something, smiling at each other fondly.

_'How amazing it must be to have spent your whole life with someone_,' Kurt thought.

He then turned to look at a teenage couple. A girl with dirty-blonde hair was snuggled into the chest of a guy with dark-brown hair. They were taking turns sipping a milkshake. Every now and then they would kiss. Kurt shook his head and moved his gaze instead to some other siblings, much younger than himself and Rogue. A girl with shiny jet-black hair that tumbled past her shoulders was stealing pebbles from her brother's ice cream. The little boy's hair was much scruffier and he was enthralled in pushing a toy car back and forth across the table.

Suddenly, the girl turned and looked right at Kurt, who for a moment was shocked. Her eyes were a dazzling acid green colour, and her pupils were slits, like a cats'. She smiled wickedly and popped another pebble in her mouth. This time, though, her brother caught her and promptly leapt at her, squealing. The girl fell off her chair, giggling madly, and the two of them rolled around on the floor. The parents simply smiled calmly, as if this happened every day, as it very well could. Kurt grinned too, but his own sister's hushed voice caught his attention.

"Great. Look who's here."

Kurt glanced at the door, and saw none other than Pyro and Gambit walking through it. They looked quite strange in their casual clothes.

"Heylookit'sRogueyandherbrotherhavingsomequalitybondingtimehowsweet!"

The two X-men whirled around, hearing an abnormally fast and rather cocky voice speak from behind them.

Pietro was sitting on the table opposite theirs, grinning. He had obviously sped over there when they'd been looking at Pyro and Gambit, or something else anyway. Pyro bounded over too. Gambit rolled his red-on-black eyes before sauntering towards them also, in no hurry himself.

"Hey, isn't that the elfy one? Why does he look normal now? Is the furry thing just to scare us, mate?"

Kurt glared at the psychotic Aussie, who was now peering at him as if trying to make out a dust mite on his face. Pietro laughed in a girly sort of way. But the Cajun's attention was firmly fixed on something else.

"Bon soir, chere. What a wonderful surprise t' see you here."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Rogue spat.

"Vat are you doing here?" added Kurt accusingly.

"Just some business we need to take care of, mon ami, nothin t' concern yourself over."

"We're _all_ concerned about you, swamp rat," Rogue told him viciously. "And I don't mean that in a good way."

Pyro laughed maniacally.

"Good one, sheila, very nice indeed."

He took out a lighter and flicked it, watching the flame with fascination.

"Aaw, so hostile, chere. Remy mean you no harm."

"Oh, Remy now is it? Well that'd be like you meant me no harm with that charged card you gave me, wouldn't it?"

She glared at him, refusing to look away as he met her eyes. He just smiled, undaunted.

"Dat weren't nothin but a lil gift, chere. Remy never do anyt'ing t' hurt you."

Rogue opened her mouth to snap back at him, but not surprisingly, Pietro got in first.

"C'monGambitwe'vegottakeepmovingleaveRogueyandlet'sdothis!"

Gambit nodded. He turned back to Rogue, still smiling.

"I'm afraid duty calls, chere. Till we meet again."

He took her gloved hand and kissed it before she could do a thing to stop him. She snatched it away, infuriated.

"That…!"

She never got a chance to finish. Pyro, an insane grin lighting his features, flicked his lighter again and made the flame grow into an almost life-size lion. It advanced on the parents of the kids Kurt had been watching earlier.

Screams rang throughout the ice cream parlour. The parents backed away, yelling at their kids to escape.

Pyro sent more flames to chase the rest of the customers out of the store in the shape of creepy, knarled hands.

Rogue and Kurt stared, aghast, frozen to their seats.

Pietro zipped over to the kids and grabbed them both. They each screamed and started struggling as hard as they could. Their parents screamed too as Pietro took off, holding each kid by the arm.

Rogue leapt to her feet and ran forward, Kurt ported in Pietro's general direction.

Pyro was just out the door. He waved at them, grinning in that rather scary, deranged way he had.

"Buh bye X-men! It's been great fun!"

He laughed and ran after Pietro. Gambit, too, stopped in the doorway. He blew Rogue a kiss before igniting a card and throwing it slightly forward of the doorframe and running off himself. Rogue and Kurt dove for cover as it exploded. 

Once the dust had settled, the siblings looked around in a kind of chilled awe at the rubble, then at each other, their eyes wide in horror. The flaming lion had disappeared with Pyro, and the mother of the kidnapped kids was in tears while her husband hugged her. They stared at Kurt and Rogue with terrified eyes.

_Rogue, Kurt. Assist anyone still inside the building, and then return to the manor immediately. If the parents of the two children will come, bring them._

Rogue and Kurt nodded, even though Professor Xavier couldn't see them. Their brains were currently on autopilot.

"Why vould they do that?" Kurt asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but Kurt, we have to get those kids back. We have to."

Rogue stood up and walked purposefully towards the parents. Kurt followed her, head hung sorrowfully.

* * *

And that's it for now, but chapter 4 will be out soon so never fear! Once again, _sorry_ if I sabotaged the characters in any way! Most of the Acolytes I really don't know at all and am writing by means of guesswork and you guys' fics! 

I'd be grateful for any tips! Please review, otherwise I might be discouraged and never write again!


	4. Xavier's speech

Here I am! Did ya miss me? No, you just missed my fic, dintcha? Ah, that's ok, so long as you pretend you love me when you all review! Sorry it took so long to get this out, there are many excuses, but the most pressing concern was, my computer screwed up and decided that this site didn't exist! Shock horror! I gave you a long chappie to make it up! Well this chapter is annoying at the moment, I didn't really know where to take it, so, um, sorry if it sucks!

**Ishandahalf: **YEEESSSS! Cookies and cream shall rule the world!

**Skye5:** Rogue is definitely my fave, Kurt too . Glad you like, and no I'm not British, I'm from New Zealand.

**UnknownSource:** Ah, my faithful chapterly reviewer! Magneto has his reasons for having his silly Acolytes kidnap those poor kids, but you'll have to wait and see what those reasons are! Happy to see you still find humour in this chapter, I'm trying to keep it up! I know, it's terrible with no Piotr, but, um, he was busy. As was Sabertooth if you noticed that too, but we don't care about him ;). By the way, I had Kitty slap Bobby round the head, just for you!

**Kagii:** I love Gambit! As I've said, Pyro is growing on me too!

**Jaina:** Thanks for the tip, I'll try and work on that!

**Everyone: **Yay! Love you all! Thankyou for all the reviews, it just warms the cockles of my heart! (Whatever cockles are; who invents these sayings anyway?)

**Disclaimer:** Have love, not ownership. Damn this unfair world.

* * *

Xavier had a very unpleasant feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It was like snakes had curled themselves around it, and were now all battling for full possession. And he had the perfect word for it too. Guilt. There was no mistaking it. It was terrible. Definitely not on his 'Favourite Emotions' list. 

_'This is all my fault. If I hadn't let my own feelings get in the way, I could easily have prevented it. They will want to know why. They will ask my reason for not telling them sooner. And I must give it to them. It is high time they knew the truth.'_

The telepath wheeled out of his room, heading for the rec. room. A small riot was taking place as all of his students bombarded their stunned teammates with questions.

"So, like, they just took them? Just like that?"

"Why would Magneto's lackies want a couple of kids?"

"Did you talk to them?"

"What did they say?"

"What did the parents say?"

"Poor little kids, how old do you think they were?"

"The Acolytes _didn't_ get ice cream, did they?"

"What powers did the kids have?"

"Are you two ok?"

The teenagers were too stunned to reply to any of these numerous questions. Kurt kept teleporting to different parts of the room, tail waving agitatedly. Rogue was simply staring into space, nodding absently to everyone that spoke to her without really hearing them.

Logan came in. He saw the crowd gathered around Rogue, as she was the one who was actually stationary, and shooed them all away. He leaned on the back of her chair, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Finally she turned her expressionless face towards him.

"Hey Stripes."

Silence.

"You dealin' ok?"

She continued to stare at him for about a minute before answering.

"I'm just mad. I wanna help those kids."

"We will Stripes. You can be sure about that."

She didn't smile, but her face relaxed. She nodded at him gratefully.

"Students."

The room rippled as all heads turned to look at the professor.

"I have a few things to tell you regarding the kidnapping that Rogue and Kurt witnessed tonight. First is that although Rogue and Kurt made many attempts at convincing the children's parents to accompany them to the institute, they are originated in Spain, and so do not speak a word of English. Thus we will have to find out information on the children ourselves, and it may take a few days to secure their location. Magneto prides himself on having an unplottable residence."

There were a few noises of protest at this. The feeling of concern, it seemed, was mutual.

"I understand that you are anxious to save the children, but bear in mind that we must never go into a likely battle unprepared. With Magneto, we most certainly should be on our guard. But I assure you that we will go to the children's aid as soon as possible. In any case, I am sure Magneto will not mistreat those whom he needs."

"How do you know he needs them professor?" Jean asked politely.

"Yeah, can you be sure he doesn't just want them for, you know, kicks or something?"

There was a smack as Kitty slapped Bobby around the head and glared fiercely at him. Rogue turned, seeing as Kitty had beaten her to it, and waited for the professor to continue, a satisfied look on her face.

The professor glanced at Logan briefly, then sighed heavily.

"I will explain, but first there is something else I must say. It may be hard for you to hear. It is hard for me to tell you. But in order to give you a full explanation of my actions, it is something you need to understand."

He glanced around at the expectant faces of the teens. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to show any kind of dent in his calm exterior that could cause their faith in him to waver.

_'No. I am being ridiculous. I can trust these children. Some will soon be adults. I have almost raised them, though none were as young as I, or Erik. But it doesn't matter. I have raised them and taught them from the beginning of their mutant lives, and I know that no matter what I say, they will understand and accept it.'_

"Professor?"

He looked up at Scott's concerned face. Confused, even. He _didn't_ understand. But he would. They all would.

"I am sorry Scott. It's alright. As I said, this is difficult to say."

"Professor, you can tell us. We respect you. Who could understand better than we could?"

The professor allowed himself a small smile. His logical side had been proved right.

"As you wish."

"I knew of these children before Rogue and Kurt encountered them. I have detected them, or their mutant signature, many times through Cerebro. But until recently, the location has always been too vague for any action. Now, however, I can almost completely read into the girl's whereabouts, and I believe she will develop her powers very soon, perhaps even in the next few weeks. She is already showing signs of her mutation, unlike her brother, whose abilities, I believe, will not appear for at least another couple of years. But even this I have known for almost a month now. Yet I have not shared it with any of you. Why? Because I do not trust you? Of course not. My reason, or excuse as you may call it, is my past. My own experiences have clouded my judgement and caused the fate of these children. I have no doubt that we are able to save them, but I feel I must explain my choice to you. If you do not wish to hear it, that is fine, but you do have a right to know if that is want you want."

He paused. The room was filled with nodding heads as the students unanimously made their decision. He gave a resigned sigh.

"Very well then. When I was very young, only about 7 years old, my mutant abilities manifested. Though my parents were shocked, they found a great interest in the powers I possessed, and wanted to learn more, and help me grow stronger. They viewed my abilities as a gift, and something to be celebrated and cherished. Despite this belief, however, they kept my mutation secret, as they knew that many people would not accept my difference, but fear it. Mutants were very unheard of at this time. So, in secret, they learnt as much as they could about my new powers, helped me to try and gain control, and taught me anything they thought could someday aid me. By the age of 9, I had a reasonable grip on my telepathy and could prevent tuning in to others' thoughts unconsciously, like I had for the first one or two years. I hadn't mastered the actual use of it though. But that year, my father was killed. We didn't know how it happened, one night he just didn't come home. My mother was unable to devote hours on end to work with me and my telepathy anymore. The powers were momentarily forgotten.

"Then, one day, when I was helping my mother with the dinner, strange thoughts invaded my head, torrents of them that I couldn't stop. I collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching my head. My mother rushed to my side, and when I explained my condition, she immediately knew that after months of oppression, my powers were once more forcing themselves to the surface. After that, mother worked with me constantly, and soon I had complete control of my powers. I could probe anyone's mind from within a 10-mile radius without them knowing it. I had new faith in myself, and my mother was absolutely bursting with pride.

"But, unbeknownst to us, someone else knew of my ability. They had been watching my progress and knew exactly what my powers were, how I used them, and how far I could control them. They were terribly afraid, but also intensely curious. So men were sent to capture me. They took me away from my mother, and I believe she was put in prison for working with power such as mine behind the government's back. Or simply so she would be unable to find and rescue me. I was taken to a military prison, kept in isolation, and observed continuously through a video camera in my cell. Being a child, though, I was unaware of this, and frequently used my powers to try and contact my mother. After about a month, they became impatient with holding me there to no avail. They wanted to know more, they were extremely wary of me, yet at the same time fascinated. I was transferred to an experimentation lab. I was there for almost 4 years, undernourished, and treated like an animal. Many, many experiments were conducted on me. Some so cruel I came to believe they thought I had no feelings, that I was immune to the pain. They put me through intensive battle exercises, some even real battles, not to train me, but to see how much I could handle. While I was held there, I met another mutant, around the same age as myself. His name was Erik Lensherr. You now know him as Magneto.

"Erik and I were put through many of the same experiments, because our powers differed. Erik's parents had not been aware of his mutation, so his control was not as advanced as mine. But in the dark, quiet of our cells, at night when we had some peace, I taught him, I helped him to use his power, because someday I wanted to get out of there, and I knew he did too.

"In one battle, a real battle, we were put on the back row, with orders to protect their men. All I could do was convince the opponents not to use their weapons against us, but Erik was much more capable, with his acute control over metal. The first minutes of fighting had us doing pretty well; none of 'our' men were seriously injured. But then we were attacked from behind, and lost our concentration. A soldier got a bad cut to his waist, and one even lost the use of his arm. Somehow, Erik received the blame, and that night as I was kept awake by the sounds of his punishment, I knew we had to get out, and we had to get out now.

"Through my telepathy, I convinced my guard to unlock my cell door, and go and enjoy a bottle of Swiss wine. I crept towards Erik's screams and when I saw what they were doing, I became furious. My anger caused my ability to surge, and for the first time, I knocked the 2 guards unconscious with my emotionally charged power. I did the same with his torturers, and putting his weakened arm around my shoulders, I told him it was time to go home. I half-carried him down countless corridors, as he was far too weak to support his own weight. I think he even fell unconscious at one point. But I carried on, determination and anger giving me strength. By the time we had reached the first floor, however, I too was wearying, as Erik's weight, plus the draining effort to knock out anybody we passed was fast becoming too much for me. As we rounded a corner, I was suddenly faced with around 15 men. The alarm had obviously been raised, and I was not the only one who knew I couldn't handle them all. As I tried even the first few, I could feel my concentration slipping, and my head screaming in agony. I admit I was ready to give up, there were far too many of them and I couldn't handle it on my own. But then strips of metal tore themselves off the walls. They wrapped themselves around the men, and in two's and three's, threw them into a room. The door fused itself to the wall. I looked down and saw Erik's eyes were open and his hand was outstretched. He smiled weakly up at me and asked whether or not we were escaping. We went down the stairs, along the hall, through some doors and out of that place forever."

Xavier took a breath as his story came to a close. The silence echoed around the room. Mouths were hanging open and eyes were fixed unblinkingly on him. He racked his tired brain for some sort of satisfactory conclusion.

"They never came for us again," he told his shocked students. "We travelled for many months, then went our separate ways. There was never any public caution on mutants, we could only guess that the scientists and soldiers from the lab were too scared to bring us into light. And unless I'm very much mistaken, this is the first time our story has been told."

"Thus, I believe Magneto has come to the conclusion that mutants who manifest their abilities at a young age will become extremely powerful. This is why he has kidnapped the children. And the story I have told you is why I did not want them to be treated as mutants, before they had a chance to be human beings."

Once again, silence was his only response. Most of the teenagers looked stricken. Some looked angry. Some even had tears in their eyes. But each of their expressions was laced with sympathy. And suddenly the professor found he didn't want to hear their words. He knew that they would accept it, and maybe talk amongst themselves, or with him, when they were ready.

"Thankyou for listening so attentively. I must go to bed now, and so must you. Remember, some of you still have school tomorrow. I will see you all in the morning."

He began to wheel towards the exit, but a voice stopped him.

"Professor?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Thanks."

The others nodded their agreement. Xavier bowed his head, and smiled.

"You are, as always, quite welcome."

* * *

Kitty woke with a start, and immediately sneezed into her pillow before realising she had phased through it. She gave a muffled groan and phased back atop her bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

"Hey Rogue, are you awake?"

An incoherent grumble answered her. She swung her bare legs to the side of her bed and faced the bundle of bedclothes that was her roommate.

"Well, you better hurry up, cos it's, like, 7:45."

There was another, louder grumble, and a sleep-disheveled Rogue emerged.

"Oh great. And I so feel like going to school today."

Kitty walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair before replying.

"I reckon, and, like, after he told us all that awful stuff last night! What a total mind job!"

Rogue, marveling at how amazingly preppy her friend could be at times, grabbed her bathroom necessities and headed for the shower. She glanced at the clock on the far wall of the rather large 'smallest room' briefly before jumping into the hot water.

_'Oh man, I'm hardly going to have enough time to blow-dry my hair this morning. What a great start.'_

Feeling clean and marginally better after the shower, Rogue wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her room. She picked out her attire for the day - sleeveless, off the shoulder, dark blue top, arm-length gloves and baggy-ish black jeans. She regarded her reflection critically, then reached for her hairdryer to perform the fastest blow-dry in history. Once satisfied with her two-toned hair, she whipped on her mask of makeup, and hurried along the hall to find Kitty.

"Hi Rogue."

The flustered girl turned to look at Scott.

"Hi Scott. Do ya know where Kitty is?"

"No, haven't seen her. You driving again?"

"Yep. Jean's still letting me take her SUV, though I wouldn't say exactly graciously."

Scott chuckled. "Nothing personal, well not to you anyway. She's worried you might have a sudden fit of madness and let Kitty drive."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah like I have some sort of death wish. God, where the hell is that stupid girl anyway? I'm in enough trouble as it is, and I have no idea how I'm meant to concentrate today."

"Yeah, are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Scott asked seriously. "Seeing them get kidnapped, then hearing all that stuff, it must have been pretty nerve-racking for you. Maybe you're stressed enough as it is."

Rogue studied him, her hand on her hip. He looked genuinely concerned.

_'Since when has he started caring about my wellbeing?_' she wondered.

"I'll be fine."

Suddenly Kitty barreled through the wall, panting, interrupting the odd little moment.

"There you are!" they cried in unison.

"You took your bloody time, didn't ya? We're gonna be late again, thanks very much!"

"Hey, I have been looking for you everywhere! Jean took her SUV out to talk to those kids' parents, cos she can, like, speak a little bit of Spanish! We have no way of getting to school!"

Rogue scowled. She should have known. This day was definitely going to be one for the book.

"Fantastic. Now what are we supposed to do? Ask Logan to borrow his bike?"

"Hey, I'll drive you if you want. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Kitty squealed gratefully.

"Awesome, thanks Scott! Let's go, come on we're already, like, pushed for time here."

The three of them ran out to the garage. Rogue and Kitty jumped in the back seat as Scott started the engine. Kitty was bouncing on the spot. She turned to look at Rogue.

"So, which Acolytes were at the ice cream store?"

Rogue sighed irritably. She knew this was coming.

"Pietro, Pyro and that one with the cards."

"Aaw, so that big metal guy wasn't there," sighed Kitty, sounding all too disappointed.

"Probably off terrorising a kiddy fair or something," Rogue muttered grudgingly, but Kitty wasn't paying any attention.

"What is _that_?" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Rogue's throat, where the crystal necklace was now hanging, the black velvet looking amazing against her eerily pale skin. Rogue clutched it defensively.

"I just found it hanging in my locker the other day," she retorted. "Why let it go to waste?"

By now Scott had pulled up in the school's carpark, and was turning around to peer at the necklace too.

"Wow, Rogue, it's like, so pretty," Kitty breathed, having prised it from Rogue's grasp and was unintentionally pulling Rogue towards her as she tried to get a better look. "So, there was no card or anything?"

"No," Rogue half-lied shortly, not liking the attention. Scott was leaning over the back of his seat. "Listen, we have to get going."

"Oh, yeah!" Kitty let go of the necklace, and phased her way out the car door. "See you later Rogue, thanks for the ride Scott!"

She hurried off. Rogue pushed the door open, eager to get away too for once.

"Thanks," she told Scott. "We'll walk back if ya want."

"No, it's ok, I'll pick you guys up," he replied.

"Ok. Bye then."

"See ya."

He drove away, and Rogue walked into school.

Now that she was alone, and not in a flaming hurry, she could finally try to think about what the professor had said. It shocked her, really. She couldn't believe someone would treat kids like that.

She reached her classroom, opened the door, and was surprised to find it was nearly empty. Maybe they had been earlier than they'd thought. She found a seat at the back, and got out her books. Then she waited, her head swimming. So many mixed feelings were running through it, she didn't even know which one to concentrate on. She was angry at the Acolytes and Magneto, kidnapping unsuspecting kids because they would supposedly become super-powerful was taking it a step too far in her opinion. She also felt sympathy for the little kids, and their parents. They would all be so scared and confused. She was sad for Professor Xavier, and, she supposed, Magneto, because of what they had been put through. She sort of understood the professors decision, she knew why he would want to protect the kids from going through what he did, but at the same time she was immensely irritated at his failure to know that times had changed, that the X-men could've helped them, and now it was going to take ages to find them.

"Hey Rogue."

Rogue had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed someone else entering the room. The voice violently jolting her back to earth caused her to jump and whirl around. Lance looked slightly surprised.

"You sure were in a world of your own, weren't you?" he commented, putting his bag down and taking a seat next to her. She shifted in her own so that her body was turned towards him.

"You try having a night like mine, and see if you can concentrate," she retorted.

"Why, what trouble you get into this time?"

"Huh, as if you can talk about trouble! No, it was more others causing the trouble, and me being caught right in the disastrous middle."

At that moment, the teacher arrived. He put some heavy-looking books down on his desk. He waited as the last few students filed in, then got right into a lecture. Lance raised his eyebrows at him, then turned back to Rogue without changing his expression.

"Do tell."

By the time the period was over, Rogue had told Lance everything, excluding the professor's story. Although recently she and Lance had become almost friends, she knew that if it were _her_ story, she wouldn't want it discussed by half of Bayville high. Especially not the brotherhood.

Lance had been as angry as she was. He demanded she tell him when they had found them. Rogue promised she would. Now she was sitting in biology, irritable, frustrated, and impatient. She just wanted to scream. Just when she seriously thought she was going to go crazy sitting there a moment longer, she heard a voice.

_We've found them._

* * *

Nya! There ya go guys, it's finally starting to take shape! Again, I don't like this chapter, it was basically an interlude, to keep you going. Plus I wanted to show a little Lance-Rogue friendship. Anyway, if you actually did enjoy it, review! The more reviews I get, the faster chapter 5 will be out! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Confrontation

You're not going to believe me, but I actually started this straight after I uploaded chapter 4! It took a lot longer than I expected, and wow, is this a loooong chapter! Hrm, exams this week, I've tried really hard to get this out before I have to get down to my slave labour. Exciting stuff happens! Hehehehe ;) Anyway, do enjoy and review, do you hear me? Please? (Evil vibes to all reading this thinking, 'well she'll get lots of reviews since she wrote that, **I** don't need to!' You do I tell you! You dooooooo!)

Ahem, cough cough, ANYWAY!

**Weeble Wobble Chic:** Don't worry, it starts soon!

**UnknownSource:** I completely agree about the young boys thing. Maybe we could start up a 'hitting young boys over the head' business! I'm glad you like the Rogue/Kitty friendship too, I do try! I've always liked the idea of those two being friends, but I can't imagine it being a sharing-clothes-and-secrets kind of friendship, myself! And yay! You're still laughing!

**Ishandahalf**: No bunny, no crack, just slow ol' me with writers' block to boot. Sorry ;) I like Rogue/Lance friends too! Yay!

**Kosumi:** I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I understand what you mean, the romancey stuff gets a bit repetitive sometimes! And about the Rogue/Remy relationship suggestion, that's exactly what I was thinking! Great minds think alike! Thankyou for all the enthusiasm, it's so exciting! Weeeee!

**Kagii:** Haven't seen you in a couple of chapters! And I tried to hurry, really!

Now, on with the show:)

* * *

She didn't stop to think. She snatched up her books, leapt to her feet, and by the time the teacher had finished saying,"Rogue, just where do you think you're going?"…she was nowhere to be seen. Ms. Elliot mentally booked the Goth a detention for the next day. 

Rogue pelted along the corridor, her mind racing ten times faster than her feet. The only thought she could grasp that actually made sense was: _'Find Kurt, find Kurt, find Kurt, find Kurt…'_ Her heavily made-up eyes darted back and forth, but there was no sign of the blue-haired German boy. As the girl burst through the front doors, she noticed two things. First, the carpark was still, and there was no red convertible in it as far as she could see. Second, she was alone at the entrance to the highschool. Hadn't Professor Xavier said to wait at the front entrance? Don't say she'd gotten it wrong…

"Rogue!"

"Kurt! There you are!"

"Mensch, sis, how fast must you have run out of class?"

"Faster than either of you snails are capable of! Damn it, where is Kitty? She _can't_ dawdle now, please tell me she's not dawdling now!"

"Calm down, schwester. She'll be here, and it's barely been 2 minutes since Professor Xavier contacted us. Nothing will happen in time it takes us to get to the institute."

"Whatever. You're gonna port us, right?"

"_Port_ you?"

At that moment Kitty appeared through the wall, distracting Rogue from her incredulous brother.

"Hey, nice of you to join us! Do you think we're about ready, or do we need to wait till your nails dry?"

Kitty gave her as dirty a look as she dared.

"For your information, Mr Riley was fully trying to have, like, a negotiation with me! He wasn't going to just let me walk out."

Rogue stared at her in disbelief. "You were making _arrangements _with your teacher? For god's sake, you just leave!"

"Not all of us enjoy detention as much as you, Rogue," Kitty told her defiantly, her chin in the air. Rogue fixed the agitated girl with her fiercest death glare. Kitty's flushed cheeks paled slightly, and her eyes stared firmly at a spot just above Rogue's head. Kurt waved his hands to stop the word war.

"Listen, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We all just need to calm down."

"Who cares, just port us," said Kitty impatiently.

Rogue raised her eyebrows in a you-better-not-say-anything-I-don't-want-to-hear sort of way. Kurt took the tiniest step backwards.

"I can't port you!" he exclaimed. "Ze professor would barely let me port _myself _here, let alone you two!"

"Kurt, you're not seriously suggesting that we wait for Scott or Jean to pick us up are you? Don't you want to find those kids, I mean, you, like, saw them get taken and everything!"

"Of course I do, but it could be dangerous, I've never teleported 2 people before, I think it vould be better if we just…"

"KURT!"

He held up his holographic hands reluctantly to show he gave in. Kurt could handle a lot of things, but angry, frantic teenage girls was not one of them. He held out his hands for each of them, and the girls took them with vicious triumph.

"I'm not taking the blame for this," he told them firmly, and they were gone.

* * *

"What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be leaving now? No time to waste!" 

"We have to wait for Stripes, Half Pint, and Elf. In case you hadn't noticed, they're not here."

Scott folded his arms and stared fixedly down the drive, as if it was going to make the three younger X-men come through the iron gates, ready to go.

"How long does it take to get out of class and port back here?"

"Look, nothings going to happen in the time it does take them to get here, so just cool your heels for a bit, alright?"

Jean stepped in to stop the testosterone-driven males from leaping down each other's throats.

"Hey guys, arguing isn't going to help anyone. We've all been worrying and it's making us touchy, but the others will be here soon and until then, all we can do is wait. There's no point in getting agitated over something that, for the moment, we can do nothing about."

Logan rolled his eyes and went inside. Scott smiled at Jean.

"Sorry. You're right, I just want to get going, we've already waited almost 3 days, and the professor can't be absolutely sure that Magneto won't hurt the kids."

"I know Scott, trust me I'm as concerned as you are."

Scott put his arm around the peacekeeping redhead. At that moment, there was a BAMF, and with a cloud of smoke and stench of sulfur, three scowling highschool students appeared.

"Wow, what an effort _that_ took."

"Listen, I never said it would take an effort, I said that the Professor probably wouldn't allow it. Not that you'd know what effort it _could_ take!"

"Ooh yeah, I'm sure it's really exhausting being in one place then appearing in another!"

"Just shut up, the both of ya!"

Jean and Scott stared as Rogue yelled at her companions, then stormed inside. Kitty and Kurt followed, still arguing in low voices.

"Ok, what was that about?" Jean asked, bewildered. She hadn't known exactly how right she'd been about the tempers-running-high thing. Rogue getting mad and yelling was nothing unusual, but yelling at Kitty and Kurt to stop arguing was something entirely different.

"I don't know, but I guess we can tell the others that we about ready to leave."

"Right. I'll tell the professor, then meet you by the blackbird?"

"Sure, we've got to get it ready. Make sure Rogue, Kitty and Kurt are getting their uniforms on."

Scott dashed off to the jet. Jean concentrated on Professor Xavier.

_Kitty, Rogue and Kurt are back, professor. You can tell the others we're ready._

_Thankyou, Jean._

Jean didn't bother contacting Kitty or anyone, the three knew the situation and the rush they were in, why would they be doing anything else but getting ready? Ok, Scott just wanted to do his 'team leader' thing-she could forgive him for that. She smiled to herself as she took to the air and floated lazily over to the jet. She hadn't yet found something she _couldn't_ forgive him for.

_'Snap out of it, Jean. Let's think priorities here.'_

_

* * *

_  
"Man I hate these uniforms. You'd think we could at least put some money into making our team look presentable. We show up to a battle, wearing these totally ugly, mismatched things, you just know no-one's going to be intimidated!" 

"Just put the bloody thing on girl, we've wasted enough time already."

Rogue knew Kitty was babbling because of nerves, but that didn't mean it was the time or place for it. There was plenty of opportunities to complain about their admittedly ugly uniforms at a danger room session, or something like that. Right now, they were about to go out on a most likely dangerous mission to rescue a couple of kids. The whole lot of them had been anxious to save the poor things, but now the time had come, they were all faced with the reality of what they were about to do. Ok, so they had the numbers, but it was 6 teenagers, plus 4 adults, 1 of which was invalid, versus the Acolytes, possibly Magneto too. All in all, the odds weren't good. Angry and determined though she was, Rogue couldn't suppress her own nervousness. She would be the only one to whom she'd admit it.

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

Rogue jumped. "What?"

"I've been saying let's go for like a minute! Are you ready or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on."

She got off the bed and led the way to the jet, with Kitty shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Geez, who were you daydreaming about?"

Rogue's hand reached out for her so fast, Kitty didn't realise what was happening until it had happened.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

The Goth let go of her friend's ponytail with grim satisfaction.

"To make ya shut up and remind ya that we are about to go up against one of the world's most powerful mutants or whatever, and his lackies to boot. So, sorry sugah, but now is _definitely_ not the time."

Kitty stuck out her tongue and phased through the floor. Rogue rolled her eyes, and headed to the jet the old-fashioned way, for once wishing she had access to her numerous psyches so that she could beat the brunette down there.

"About time," Scott muttered inaudibly as Kitty phased into the jet. He pushed a couple of buttons and put on his seat belt. He turned to look at the Professor, who was staring absently out of the window, then at Kitty again.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked, as an afterthought.

"Still inside, she'll be out soon though."

Scott frowned. "Why wasn't she with you?"

Kitty opened her mouth, waiting for her brain to supply her with an acceptable excuse, but a less-than-happy Southern drawl saved her the trouble.

"Because Little Miss Perky decided it would be fun to phase her way here without me. Not that bringing me with her would've saved time or anything, cos obviously I have my own perfectly bloody useful power to help me, now don't I?"

Kitty shrank back guiltily as Rogue walked past and found herself a seat, fuming. Jean and Scott exchanged glances, wondering why Rogue was so angry and snappish all of a sudden. Jean looked at her with concern.

_Quit staring, I'm not a goddamn freak show._

Jean started. Rogue had her back to them, how did she…?

She shrugged the thought away. The girl was incredibly strong mentally; no doubt she had some extra capabilities up her sleeve. Obedient to her teammate's wishes, Jean walked to the front of the jet to Scott and the Professor.

"All clear, Scott, you can proceed."

Scott nodded and did, uh, whatever you do to make a jet go ;).

"You're good at this," Jean said admiringly. The endless buttons and knobs were Greek to her.

Scot smiled at her, but concentrated on the taking off. Jean took a seat beside him, not wanting to be jolted off her feet, like had happened on previous occasions. Down the other end, Rogue was curled up in her own seat, also bracing herself for the jolt of leaving the ground.

BAMF.

Rogue didn't turn, but acknowledged her brother's presence all the same.

"You could just walk ya know, it's only two rows."

"Ah, why bother? Porting is so much easier, and I admit it _doesn't_ take any effort."

Rogue smiled.

"Hey, sis?"

Rogue turned her head ever so slightly, so that the blue, furry teen was within her line of vision.

"I'm, uh, well a bit nervous. Magneto is really, big time powerful dude, and he wouldn't have chosen much less for his men. They probably know a lot more about us than we know about them, and, I'm just scared."

He was looking down now, fiddling with his tail. Rogue turned properly around to face him.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. I bet everyone is, and there's no use pretending that bucket head isn't more than a match for us, but the Prof. wouldn't send us into a battle where we were in serious danger; sure we'll most likely get hurt, but does a day go by when we don't? You wait, we'll rescue those kids, and have Acolyte ass on our trophy shelf by tomorrow."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks, sis. I knew you'd know what to say."

"Anytime. And don't call me sis."

Kurt grinned all the more, and bounded away. Rogue turned over again, secretly glad her brother had felt the urge to share that with her. Now _she_ wasn't the only one to be nervous.

The jet shuddered.

"What was that?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. We are about ready to land, entering Magneto's territory. The magnetic energy in this area is probably the reason for the shudder you just felt. I know this mission is a big step up from others we have done, but you have all been trained well and I have great faith in you. Work together, support each other, and I know you can handle this."

The jet was flying in circles above a rocky precipice. Below it was a dense, luscious forest. Kurt ported out onto the cliff and Xavier took the controls from Scott, Kurt helping him to alight safely. They filed out, not speaking to each other. It was all suddenly scarily real. Kitty found Rogue's gloved hand and squeezed it. Rogue looked a little surprised, but didn't pull away.

"I'm totally freaked," Kitty muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for ya," Rogue told her reassuringly, her momentary grudge forgotten. Kitty gave her a shaky smile. Once they were all assembled on the cliff, the adults stood apart from the students, talking amongst themselves.

"What are they talking about?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"Probably if we should stick together, or if we should do groups, the best way to approach, stuff like that," Kurt suggested, appearing on Rogue's other side and grabbing her free hand. Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_'What is this, 'lets all grab Rogue's hand for comfort' day?'_ she thought sarcastically, but didn't protest. She rested her eyes on the adults again. Logan was looking crabby; Storm was all motherly concern. Hank McCoy looked very pressured and Xavier was, as usual, sitting calmly with his hands clasped in his lap.

Finally, Logan nodded, Storm did too and Hank looked relieved. Xavier turned his wheelchair around and headed towards them. The other three followed.

"X-men."

The awkward chatter that had floating around by means of distraction stopped immediately and all eyes were on the professor.

"Kurt, Kitty, Jean you three and Storm will get everyone else down the cliff edge safely. Then we will all proceed through the forest until we reach Magneto's base. Upon arriving, we will divide into groups and take different sides. Kitty, Evan and Jean, you are one group, Scott, Kurt and Rogue, you are the other. Logan, Storm, Hank and myself will aid you whenever necessary."

"So we're doing this on our own? How does that work?" Evan asked bluntly.

"Of course not Evan. We will simply not be in any particular group so we can be of assistance to anyone who needs it."

"Oh."

"Now, Kurt, Kitty Jean, Storm-if you please."

Jean telekinetically lifted the professor down the cliff. Kurt grabbed Mr McCoy and they were gone. Kitty took a tiny step towards Logan, but he growled throatily and scaled down himself with surprising agility. Kitty looked rather relieved and grabbed Rogue's arm as Ororo lifted Scott off his feet and flew down to the ground. Her arm linked tightly with Rogue's, Kitty took a cautious step off the edge, then air-walked the rest of the way down. Rogue's stomach leapt unpleasantly - she hadn't done this before.

Their feet reached the forest floor quickly. Rogue hurriedly withdrew her arm, then smirked at a red-faced Scott, who was embarrassed at being carried by Storm. Flustered, he dusted himself off unnecessarily and hurried to the front of the line that had begun to trudge through the forest.

"You three go that side, we'll take this side."

"So what, do we have to try and get in?" Kitty asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "No Kitty, we just wait out here for the Acolytes to attack us."

Kitty reddened slightly. Jean led the way to the other side of a big, metal dome, half buried in soil and leaves.

"What's ze point in having teams for this?" questioned Kurt. "It'd be just as easy to do it together."

"Who knows?" said Rogue carelessly.

"Probably to spread out our work, to try and find any weak points, or so we're not all making a big noise in one spot that would be noticeable," Scott said, more helpfully. So saying, he twisted his visor, and a red beam shot out at the dome. Nothing happened.

"Leave this to the fuzzy man," Kurt said, and ported. Scott attempted to wave the smoke away. They waited in silence for about 30 seconds, then there was a crash above them.

"Help!"

Rogue and Scott looked up, and saw Kurt clinging for dear life from one of the higher branches of one of the higher trees. Rogue shook her head.

"How does he propose we do that?" she asked.

"Kurt, just port down here!" Scott yelled. Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, then appeared next to them again, looking sheepish.

"Yer an idiot," Rogue told him.

"Rogue, you try," Scott ordered. Rogue narrowed her eyes at him.

"And just what am I supposed to do? Huff and puff and blow the house down?"

"You could try touching it."

"Yeah, and turn into a giant metal ball," said Rogue, but walked forward nonetheless. She removed her glove, and placed first a finger, then her whole palm on the metal. It had absolutely no effect. She was about to pull her glove back on, when there was a huge crash. She just about leapt out of her skin, whirled round and adopted a fighting stance, only to find Logan there.

"Need a hand Stripes?"

"Do ya have to be so loud about it?"

"Probably not," the older man said indifferently. Kurt and Scott came over.

"Had any luck?" Scott asked him.

"No, but I had an inkling. Port me to the roof, would ya elf?"

Kurt grabbed his arm and did so. Rogue and Scott waited. Scott's head was fixed skywards, but Rogue stared out into the trees. She could hear something apart from the faint voices from the top of the dome. It was kind of a crackling sound, she couldn't quite pinpoint the direction it was coming from. She turned her head different ways, trying to place it. Scott laughed. She turned to look at him crossly.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. He looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't laugh."

She frowned, then turned back toward the trees behind them. Kurt's smoke was irritating her nostrils, though it didn't usually linger this long. She could still hear voices, but they seemed to be coming from all around her. Were the psyches coming to the surface again? Laughter rang out again, this time it clearly came from a few meters into the forest. She once more spun around to look at Scott.

"Did ya hear that?" she asked, quietly this time. Scott nodded. He made a gesture for her to move backwards, and he himself started shuffling towards the dome. Rogue's heart was speeding up considerably. She backed away from the forest slowly. She heard feet hit the ground, and turned around again, fists clenched, but it was only Kurt and Logan.

"No different up there," Logan said gruffly. "I don't know what we're supposed to do, no one can find a way in."

"Was it you laughing?" asked Scott hurriedly. Logan and Kurt looked surprised.

"No…"

"We heard someone laugh. I think we've got a fight coming."

Logan growled softly and looked around. Kurt bent his knees slightly, looking anxious. Rogue knew he was preparing to teleport if he needed to. The tension was unbearable, Rogue just wanted something to happen so that they could get into the adrenaline of a fight instead of just waiting, knowing that at any minute they could be attacked…

"Well, I'm dying of suspense," she said finally. Scott gave her a stern look, but both Logan and Kurt smiled slightly. Satisfied, she leaned against the dome and surveyed the forest again. She could definitely hear something crackling now, and the smell of smoke was getting stronger.

"Oh, shit…"

Suddenly a burst of flame in the form of a charging rhino appeared out of the trees, coming straight for them. Logan let out a roar of fury and pulled Rogue out of its path. Kurt ported, and Scott was left to roll away himself. Within seconds, they were all three on their feet again, and Kurt reappeared next to Rogue. Predictably, Pyro came swaggering out of the bush, laughing hysterically. He shrieked with delight when he spotted Rogue.

"G'day, sheila, fancy seeing you here!"

His eyes rested on Kurt scowling beside her.

"You here too! Wow, what a happy little reunion! I see you've got your furry blue demon thing going on, very scary."

He gave Kurt the thumbs up. Kurt, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't decide whether he was more incredulous or furious.

"Well, fun as this has been, I'm thinking you lot are trying to break inta the bosses' quarters, and that just ain't on. So I'm afraid we're gonna have to kill you."

He grinned dementedly. Several wild horses burst out of the ends of his flame-throwers and galloped towards them. Logan leapt out of the way, and Kurt looked like he was about to grab Rogue and port, but she dodged him.

"No, grab Scott! I've gotta warn Kitty!"

She did a backflip to avoid a very small horse. Kurt obediently ported over to Scott, grabbed him by the arm and ported away. Pyro looked extremely disappointed.

"Aaw, sheila, you're the only one stayin for the fun! Oh well, I can work with that!"

He sent more flames towards her, not in any particular shape, but demonstrating his power all the same by causing them to encircle her faster than Blob could consume a hamburger. She looked around her, trying to find some way of escape. Pyro laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Rogue normally would've glared at him, but since her eyes were tearing like crazy, she guessed it wouldn't have quite the effect she was going for. She knew she had to get out, but the how part was beyond her. The flames danced higher and higher, aided either by the wind or Pyro. She could hardly even see the Australian anymore. The heat was rapidly becoming overwhelming and she was coughing uncontrollably due to the smoke.

_'Oh man,'_ she thought blankly. _'This ain't good.'_

She wanted to do something, she wanted to help, hey, she at least wanted to escape with her life. But the pain in her eyes and throat was overwhelming,her skin was searing and her head felt like it was going to explode from the heat. She couldn't concentrate, any thoughts of how to get out of this had abandoned her. Just wanting it to stop, she shut her eyes and sat on the floor of the clearing. She buried her face in her arms, trying to block out the smoke.

_'Well, this is dramatic.'_

She could hear voices again, crashing and scuffling too. She vaguely thought of everyone fighting against the Acolytes. Silently she wished them luck.

"Oh no you don't!"

Rogue lifted her head to try and locate the voice, but didn't open her eyes. They were probably fighting Pyro now. She put her head down again and turned over.

"Stop it! Get up now!"

Rogue groaned. Couldn't they do it quietly?

"Rogue, I am not like leaving you here! Get off your butt right now!"

Suddenly Rogue was tugged onto her back and into a slouched sitting position. Reluctantly, she turned to see who was disturbing her. The frantic face of Kitty Pryde swam into view.

"Kitty?"

"Rogue, we have totally got to get out of here! C'mon, hurry up! On your feet!"

The girl yanked at Rogue's arms again. Rogue screwed up her stinging eyes, and blindly pulled herself up.

"That's it! OK, now like, hold on to me!"

They stumbled forward. Rogue put her hand out in front of her, though there was nothing to guide her except the arm of her friend.

"Take a breath!"

Rogue did, and inhaled a mouthful of smoke. She coughed and spluttered.

"No!" Kitty screeched desperately. "Just hold it!"

Rogue took another breath, her mouth not open as wide, then determinedly shut it. She felt the slightly familiar sensation of Kitty's power wash over her. As they continued to walk forwards, the smoke was lessening and so was the telltale heat and crackling of the flames. She opened her eyes. Kitty was leading her further into the forest, away from the fire she had been trapped by seconds before. Her knees weakened and she dropped to the forest floor.

"Kitty?" she said again.

"Rogue?"

"Did you just save me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a bit. Rogue wiped her streaming eyes repeatedly. Finally she squinted at Kitty again.

"Thanks."

"Well I wasn't going to just like, let you burn."

She smiled weakly. Rogue smiled back. She got to her feet, having had a chance to recover.

"We have got to help."

"Yeah, I just, you know, needed to find you."

"I know. But the others can't do it on their own."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. Lets go."

Her face was set, but Rogue could see past it. She'd hidden her own emotions practically all her life, she figured she could at least recognise the signs of an amateur.

"I know haven't been a lot of help so far, but listen, I promise I'm not gonna let them do it to you as well."

Kitty smiled again, gratefully. Rogue was satisfied with that, and led the way out of the trees.

When they got back into the clearing, things looked a lot worse from when she had last seen it properly. The fire that had surrounded her had spread and reduced some bushes by the dome to ashes. A tree was lying on its side and there were scorch marks everywhere. It was eerily quiet. The girls looked around, unable to suppress slight paranoia.

Suddenly, Kurt appeared, running straight towards them.

"Kurt, look out!" Rogue cried urgently. He skidded to a halt.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked, at the same time as Kurt said, "Rogue! Keety! You're OK!"

Before anyone could say anything else, someone landed a few meters in front of them with a handful of charged cards in answer to Kitty's question. Rogue barely had time to gasp, before her brother grabbed the both of them and ported to avoid the card that had just been thrown at them.

They appeared on a cliff, different to the one they had landed on.

"No problem porting us that time," Kitty noted triumphantly. Kurt scowled at her.

"Where the hell are we?" Rogue demanded of him.

"I don't know. A cliff?" Kurt suggested uselessly. At that moment he was pushed backwards towards the edge. He teleported immediately, and the girls looked around again, both ready in a fighting stance. Evan tore panting down the hillside onto the clifftop.

"Don't try to hide, you coward!" he yelled, stopping in his tracks and taking in his surroundings. Rogue and Kitty were on the verge of expressing concern for his sanity when Pietro Maximoff made himself visible by standing still. With the wind on the cliff, they hadn't even noticed him.

"GiveitupDaniels,you'repathetic,you'renotevenclosetobeingamatchforme!"

Evan cracked his knuckles furiously.

"If you had the guts to face me, I'd prove you wrong!" he seethed.

"Ooh,stopit,you'llgivemenightmares!" Quicksilver taunted. Rogue looked at Kitty again, and she nodded. They took each other's hands, and quietly phased into the ground, hoping that Evan had noticed and would keep Pietro busy. Sure enough, when they resurfaced, the teenage boys were still hurling insults at each other.

Pietro watched Evan's eyes with amusement; seeing the anger and frustration in them was the best part. Then he saw them flicker down to just past his feet. He remembered who else was on the cliff, and quickly put two and two together. He darted a couple of meters backwards, and sure enough, Rogue and Kitty had been phasing through the ground behind them.

"Nice try Roguey!"

In a flash he was gone again. Evan yelled in rage and took off aswell.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Rogue muttered distractedly.

"Why did Kurt have to port us up here, now we really are waiting around for them to attack us, cos we've got no way down."

"I know."

Rogue looked over the edge just in case there was something she'd missed, but it was an absolute precipice.

"I wonder if Fuzzy is plannin' on coming back for us anytime soon," she remarked.

Then, out of nowhere, two figures came pelting out of the bush covering the hillside, and one hurled themselves on Rogue. Kitty screamed.

Rogue struggled against the huge weight that had suddenly materialised on top of her. Her first thought was Kurt, as she certainly hadn't seen it coming, but she was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't be trying to strangle her. With a suffocated grunt, she thrust her knee up as hard as she could, and rolled whoever it was off her as their attention was drawn away. She got to an upright position as fast as possible, then her eyes flicked to where Kitty had been. She had just phased her way through the huge metal man who had had almost his whole hand wrapped around her petite frame. She quickly got away from her attacker. Rogue just realised she should probably do the same at the same time as a fist flew out, catching her in the chest. She stumbled backwards, gasping. She looked up, and recognised the face of Sabertooth, advancing on her twisted in hatred.

_'Has he mistaken me for Logan?'_ she wondered stupidly, before he swiped her in the face, breaking deep into her skin. He promptly keeled over backwards.

Holding a hand to her cheek, Rogue looked at him in disbelief.

_'Did that just happen?'_ was her first thought.

_'What an idiot,'_ was her second.

She got up and just had time to look at Sabertooth before she was lifted off her feet and thrown aside as easily as if she were an old jacket.

Kitty ran over to her friend's side as Colossus picked up Sabertooth and draped him over one arm like a waiter would a tea towel. He ran up the hill again without looking back.

"Omigosh, are you, like, OK?" Kitty panted.

"What the hell was that?" said Rogue as an answer. Kitty shrugged and plonked herself on the ground too. Both girls were panting.

"What did he do to you?" stormed Rogue angrily.

"I don't know, I was like, running towards you, and he just grabbed me and lifted. What a total crusher."

Rogue frowned in an almost suspicious way. That had definitely been weird, Sabertooth had been completely off his head, then Colossus just taking off like that…it didn't make sense. It was almost like they weren't on the same team.

"You're hurt," Kitty pointed out, interrupting Rogue's musings.

"I know," she said again, wiping blood off her face. Kitty pulled a hankie out of her pocket and handed it to Rogue.

"You carry a hankie in your uniform?" said Rogue wonderingly, holding it on the scrape nevertheless.

"You never know," Kitty defended herself, albeit not very well. She looked around her for about the fiftieth time that day. "Shall we just, like, catch our breath, then try and find Jean and everyone?"

"Yeah."

Neither of them liked to address the problem of how they were going to get off the cliff. Up the hill seemed to be the way everyone was going, so it was probably a good place to start. They sat in silence once more, running this over. There was a gust of wind and they both looked up, wary of Pietro coming back. When no one appeared, they were free to go back to their troublesome thoughts.

Rogue wondered if Magneto was somewhere out there, against the Professor, or maybe even one of their teammates. She also wondered how they had been aware of their presence. It seemed so easy, unfair if you would. She thought of her encounter with Pyro. Had he really wanted to kill her? She always knew that Magneto was a crazy, evil old man, so anyone he recruited must be pretty damn evil too, especially when judged by Sabertooth. But she'd never really thought they'd be willing to kill. Maybe Pyro was as insane as his employer. And by what had just happened, the madness seemed to be spreading.

Whoosh.

Another huge gust of wind went between the two, ruffling Rogue's auburn and white hair. She looked up, annoyed, but saw nothing. She looked at Kitty…and saw nothing.

Rogue leapt up.

"Kitty!" she yelled urgently.

"SorryRoguey.It'sallbusiness.Nothingpersonal,infactIquitelikethegirl!"

Rogue lunged at Pietro's grinning face, boiling over with fury. He was gone in an instant.

"Kitty!" she screamed again.

"Rogue…"

The voice was faint, and snatched away by the wind before Rogue could locate it. So she went with instinct, and headed for the cliff edge. She hoped like hell that her instinct was wrong. But when she looked over, to her horror, Kitty was clinging desperately to the side.

"That bastard!" Rogue growled through her teeth. "I'll pull you up Kit, gimme your hand."

"Rogue, I don't want to die," Kitty whimpered.

"You are bloody well not going to die!" shouted Rogue. "Let me pull you up here, I won't let you fall!"

"I can't let go…" Kitty wailed. "I'll fall!"

"NO!"

Rogue grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled with all her strength.

"Use your feet, push yourself, it doesn't matter what with. I won't let you go Kitty!"

Kitty scrabbled against the side of the cliff. Rogue pulled as hard as she could. Kitty got her elbows on the clifftop.

"That's it!"

Kitty was just ready to push herself up when the thing she was gripping for safety was suddenly pulled away.

"Rogue, what are you…?"

Rogue felt Kitty's hand wrenched from her grasp. She was rolled over and slammed into the ground. Something hard met her stomach and knocked the wind she was about to use for abuse out of her. As fingers wrapped once more around her throat, she made a mental note to opt for a lower collar on her uniform if she ever made it out of this alive. She looked up at Sabertooth's face. He grinned at her, a horrible, evil, unhinged grin. It repulsed her. He was determined to be the cause of her death and she had no idea why. She couldn't hold him off long enough to figure it out. He was deranged, ferociously so, and she was in his way. He was going to shift her, no matter what it took. 

_'I'm not going to let them do it to you too.'_

Rogue's own words echoed in her head. Kitty. She had promised to watch out for her, and twice had completely failed to do so. Now she was dangling off a cliff, and here was Rogue with a large unhinged cat on top of her, about to give up? She was quite willing to forget the whole thing and save herself some trouble, but at her own stake, and her own stake alone.

Rogue thrust her fist into Sabertooth's jugular. He choked, and she elbowed his arm joints with as much strength as she could muster. His hold on her loosened, and she wriggled down out of easy reach. The fiery tempered Southerner then took advantage of this new position by head-butting him in the chest. All that was now required was a blow to the groin, he rolled off her in pain and she was up and running towards the cliff boundary. The brunette was still struggling resolutely to get back up, using her arms as leverage. The problem was she had nothing to hold onto and secure her from plummeting. Rogue bolted towards her as fast as she could. Kitty looked up, hearing her approach.

"Rogue!"

_'She's not going to fall,_' Rogue told herself, hearing the panic in her friend's voice. Then her own feet were snatched out from under her.

Grabbed by the back of her neck after being pulled over, Rogue was caught by surprise. She moved her hips to the side as she was dragged to her feet and attempted to reattack that sensitive spot, but he was ready this time. He whirled her around to face him. She twisted her arm, fast and hard enough for him to let go. Opportunity beckoned, she did what came naturally and tried to reach his bare arm. With fury matching her own, the cat-like man let out a roar and threw her hard enough to be dangerous for anyone in her path. Upon impact, darkness immediately crept from the corners of her eyes and spread. She suddenly felt very light, and sleepy. Her pain was gone. She slumped to the ground…

* * *

"Rogue!" 

She misunderstood. She looked terrified, and ran faster.

_'No, it's not me, behind you!'_

Kitty could've sworn she screamed the words, but the gothic girl didn't notice the attack until it was upon her. Kitty scraped the side of the cliff with her feet, trying desperately to get back up…

"Rogue!"

Sabertooth had absolutely lost it. He wrenched Rogue around with brute force. She reached out to touch him.

"That's it!"

But it wasn't. Enraged, he threw her so hard she flew through the air in an almost perfect straight line. She slammed against a tree and Kitty was sure she saw it shudder. Sabertooth stood over her unconscious form with a sick smile on his face. The big metal guy walked over, pushed Sabertooth away and muttered something to him. Then, to Kitty's horror, he picked the unconscious girl up, slung her over his shoulder and once more walked away. Sabertooth stood still for a moment. He turned and looked right at Kitty. A sneer crept onto his lips, and he slunk after his teammate. A heart-stopping wail followed them away.

"ROGUE!"

* * *

Oh no! How dramatic! Wait! What's am I reading? Nooooo! Not another cliffhanger! We'll all be like Kitty now! Arg! (Everyone runs to hide from bad pun). I'm going crazy, it's past my bedtime! I've overlooked a few things here, I know, like Kurt being able to port into the other lair-thing of Magneto's in Operation: Rebirth, but it's just so necessary for the storyline that you can pretend you didn't notice;). Also, I'm really, really bad at writing action scenes, I know that much! So if you like, if you loathe, if you think I'm mean and horrible, if you have suggestions or words of encouragement, there's only one thing to do! You know what I'm talking about, you can get it, c'mon, thas a good reader! You can do it! Ok, ok here it is, all spelt out for ya: Review! Thanky anyway for reading! 


	6. The eyes have it

No, you're not hallucinating, I'm really here, and with a new chapter too! Wowie! Same old story again, busy with stuff and sorry it took so long to get this out. After all the exams I really couldn't be bothered, to be honest. But I got an excellence in my maths exam! Play went well too. Anyway, I'm back, and better than ever! It's the holidays yeesss! And my birthday is today! Woo-hoo! Sing to me! (10/12). Also, apologies in advance to anyone who speaks Spanish, if my translations are slightly off, blame the translator! This one's just an interlude to keep you going, nothing much exciting happens, just a temporary fix. Enjoy it as best to your ability!

With my undying affection,

Miss P

**Ishandahalf:** Do you happen to know where I can aquire some crack, as my poor bunny's supply is running extremely dry ;) Hope the cliffhangers aren't too terrible.

**MCLBLUE:** Yes, it was Rogue, as you'll see from this chappie. Glad you liked it, especially as a newcomer! Welcome!

**Dark Ballerina:** How dare you? We sooo let you win! Nah, I was going for England anyway, anything's better than Oz. No offence to any Aussie's, it's just that damn George Gregan…

**Epona:** Thankyou for your encouragement! And thanks for the drama 'good luck' thingy, it did go well.

**Kagii:** I wroted! Hope this satisfies you for a while. HEY! Come back here with Pyro and Gambit! (chases, trips, and steals them back. Runs away laughing sardonically.)

**Disclaimer:** Talk to the rich people.

* * *

Kitty Pryde's mind was rarely empty. On the contrary, most of the time it was full to the brim. She was a smart girl; classes, study, topics, teachers, exams and all sorts were always zooming around somewhere in there. But more importantly, there was at least the odd snippet of gossip, latest fashion and music, make-up, friends, boys, people at school, people at the institute, not to mention how to survive the latest danger room session… 

But right now only two things were running dully through her usually buzzing head, like the jumping of a scratched CD.

a)Getting feet to solid ground

b)Rogue

She had tried to call for help, but her voice was shaking close to incoherency, and already hoarse in any case from screaming her friend's name. Her fear had escalated to a numbing terror, blocking out all other emotions, and quite a decent amount of her sense as well. Desperately, the panicked girl clawed at the earth above her, her feet scrabbled away rocks and dirt from the cliff face, and she remained hysterically unaware that she was actually lessening the odds in her favour by her actions.

Her flailing foot caught on a loose rock and she slipped, her hand scratching uselessly at the dusty hole she'd made. She caught the cliff's edge with her hands, her heart attempting to leap out her throat and let her plummet to death on her own. Terrified, she screamed as loud as she could.

"Kitty!"

Not daring to lift her head least it break her concentration and she lost her grip, Kitty still recognised the male voice shouting her name.

Scott reached down to her, and quickly pulled her to safe, solid ground.

"God, are you OK?"

Kitty slowly raised her head to see the faces of Scott and Evan. Scott's face looked urgent, while Evan's was screwed up in pain and anger. He was clutching his ankle so tightly his fingers were several shades lighter than his hand.

"I - I..."

"How did you fall off the cliff? Did someone push you?"

"Pietro did, I think, I don't know, we were attacked.."

Evan looked angrier than ever. Scott looked equally concerned and fearful. Kitty's vision swam. Feeling a sudden urge to vomit, she lurched to the side and little white dots danced in front of her eyes.

"Woah, easy. Breathe, Kitty, take a breath."

Hands pushed her back into a sitting position and forced her head down towards her knees. She shut her eyes. Slowly the clanging stopped and the cliff stopped spinning, though she still felt like she was going to throw up. Well, Scott and Evan didn't look like they were going to move, so that was their problem.

"Are you ok?" Evan asked again.

"Fine," Kitty croaked, though she didn't think she had ever been less fine. Scott was looking around the clifftop, waiting for someone to appear; Evan made a move to stand up, his fists clenched, but Scott held him down. They didn't understand, it didn't matter about Pietro, she had to make them understand.

"Rogue," she croaked. It was all she could think to say.

"Where is Rogue?" Evan said, remembering. "I thought she was up here with you."

"Gone."

Alarm bells immediately went off in Scott's head.

"Where is she?"

"Sabertooth. He took her. And that huge metal guy."

"WHAT?"

"Rogue got captured by Sabertooth and Colossus?"

"What the hell would they want with her?"

"How did they get her in the first place? She would've put up one hell of a fight!"

"Oh man, what did they do to her?"

"What are they _going_ to do to her? We've got to find her!"

"We can't, we've got to get you back to the institute. If that ankle's broken, we've got to get it seen to before it gets infected."

Kitty couldn't take it. Their panicked reactions, the thought of what could be happening to Rogue, the guilt of not being able to stop them, the news that Evan's ankle might be broken and they had to fly home and leave Rogue here...it was too much. Hysteria finally finding an outlet, Kitty broke down into Scott's arms, uncontrollable sobs shaking her whole body as she clung to him like a drowning girl to a floating log.

* * *

Thud. 

_'Ow.'_

'Ow' was the very first thing to pop into Rogue's head upon regaining consciousness. She wasn't sure if she'd said it aloud or not, all she was aware of was that she'd just been discarded from a reasonable height onto a metal floor, and it'd hurt. She was suddenly wrenched upright faster than she would've liked, and felt cold metal press against her bare wrists. She automatically flinched at the unexpected contact. Whatever had been holding the covered part of her arm was released, but the metal thing kept her hands above her head.

_'Chains.'_

Realisation was slowly dawning on her, and she didn't like it any more than she liked the memories that were flooding back. The battle had been pretty embarrassing, really. Not that she'd been any help; for God's sake, Kitty had to save her from becoming a Sunday roast in the first 5 minutes.

Suddenly the rather disorientated Goth tried to leap up as she remembered where she had last seen Kitty - dangling off the edge of a cliff. Despite that she had realised bare moments before that chain currently attached her to the wall. There was an unpleasant crunch of joints as the manacles prevented her sudden, very fast attempt to move forward. She mentally cursed herself as she landed somewhat ungracefully on the cold floor.

_'What sort of control freak has his entire 'house' built so he can control every inch of it?'_ Rogue thought grumpily.

She looked around the room for the first time. It certainly wasn't any attempt at eye candy - a big, empty room with a ridiculously high ceiling, all the boring colour of dull metal. Which, of course, was what it was.

She continued staring around the room, her head turned towards the ceiling, hoping that her prison wasn't really this disinteresting.

She lowered her gaze closer to ground level, and jumped slightly. The ebony-haired girl on her left was staring curiously at her, looking otherwise quite unconcerned. Rogue couldn't see the boy properly, as he was on the girl's other side, but she could pretty much tell he wasn't present in the land of the conscious.

She looked at the little girl again, whose eyes were still fixed intently on hers. It unnerved her. Usually Rogue was the one who could make people look away the moment they caught her eye, but for her age this girl was intimidating, without even meaning to be.

The shocking acid-green of her eyes made them stand out as though they were the size of tennis balls, and the slit-like pupils gave the otherwise stereotypical 'cute and innocent' girl a quite demonic look to her.

Rogue turned away, feeling guilty for some reason. The little girl probably didn't think it meant anything to be stared at, after all, she'd been staring at Rogue for however long without a worry. She obviously didn't even know why she was here. Rogue felt a sudden surge of anger.

_'That sick bastard. He doesn't have a clue. These kids have families. They won't get their powers for maybe another couple of years, but he's already taken their lives away.'_

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

Rogue was surprised to hear perfect English, albeit heavily accented, coming from the little girl's mouth.

_'I thought they were supposed to be Spanish,'_ she thought blankly.

"I, um got captured when me and my friends were trying to find you," she said instead. The girl looked excited for some reason.

"How did you know where we were?" she asked enthusiastically. She sounded like she was getting an update on her favourite cartoon.

"We didn't actually, but me and my brother saw you get kidnapped from the ice cream store."

"So you decided to come and see if you could find us?"

"Yeah, we do things like that. We try to protect people, basically. But instead I ended up getting caught, and now no one knows where we are."

_'Eurgh, __"we __try to protect people?"'_ she cringed. _'I can't believe I just said that.'_

"So you're a pris'nor too! Like us, we're pris'nors!"

She looked absolutely thrilled with the prospect. Rogue stared at her with disbelief, shock and bewilderment all wrapped into one, open-mouthed expression. The girl just grinned expectantly. She was so young. She probably thought this was all some exciting game.

Rogue looked at her sadly, a resigned heavy-shoulders feeling washing over her.

_'God, they really have no idea.'_

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked tentatively.

The girl shook her head eagerly.

_'Why me?'_ Rogue groaned inwardly, then sighed.

"Do you know what a mutant is?"

* * *

Completely Useless. That was all there was to it. Never in his life had he ever felt so pathetic, so incompetent. It wasn't something he liked, he was one who valued his control and ability to grasp a situation. But not only had they failed to rescue the kids they had gone there for in the first place, but now Rogue had been kidnapped, and no-one knew how to find them. Maybe they should all get a team slogan tattooed on their foreheads: Pushovers. The whole team was a mess; Kitty was sleeping, exhausted after her panic attack, only Evan's sprained ankle was stopping him from running to the BOM house and murdering Pietro, and after stomping around the house growling and breaking things for a while, Logan had gone out on his bike and hadn't been seen since. Jean was lying on her bed with a migraine after repeatedly scanning as far as she could for any traces of Rogue, Hank McCoy was hopelessly searching the internet while occasionally muttering random Shakespeare quotes, even the Professor had locked himself in Cerebro. And meanwhile Scott was busy wallowing in self-disgust. How could he have let this happen to one of _his_ teammates? He was supposedly their leader, he was responsible for them. Right. He'd really done that 'responsible team leader' thing well. 

_X-men, I trust you have now all had a chance to change and freshen up. Please assemble in the rec. room as soon as possible._

Just for a moment, Scott wished the professor would drop the calm-as-a-cucumber-act and stop trying to pretend it could easily be fixed with the right attitude. Either that or shut up and leave them alone altogether. He immediately felt guilty for thinking it, and sincerely hoped neither telepath in the house had heard him as he hurried off down the hall.

* * *

It was reasonably early in the morning, so the room filled gradually as the subdued teens obeyed their mentor's wishes. Some of them kept their eyes on him, their faces lined with hope. Others stared blankly at the ground, lost in their morbid thoughts. 

Professor Xavier looked sadly around at the low-spirited group. Ironic, really, the effect of losing such an anti-social member of the team could have on them. He cleared his throat for attention.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Most expressions of hope vanished. Kitty clutched Kurt's shoulder. It looked painful.

"Magneto, having been alerted by our battle with the Acolytes, has taken the opportunity of our absense to move his sanctuary elsewhere. I have not been able to detect Rogue on Cerebro, and although this does mean she has not had a need to use her powers, which is a good sign, it also means I do not know where to find her."

"You shouldn't have left because of me!" Evan suddenly burst out. "Now we'll never find them!"

"Recuperating here was necessary Evan, not just for your ankle, and you should consider yourself lucky that it isn't broken, but to recover from the battle also. You were all weary, hungry, and your abilities were suffering for it. You were in no position to spend hours trying to get Rogue back from adult mutants who surpass you in skill, control and experience."

"Well, we still have to find her," Scott said, and Kurt nodded fervently.

"You're quite right. And I believe that we will. We must split into two groups, one will take the Blackbird, and the other will take the non-metal jet that we generally use when confronting Magneto. Jean will be with one group, and I will be with the other; we will both scan each area we enter thoroughly for any trace of Rogue.

"Now, Jean, Scott, you will be in the non-metal jet, with Wolverine. Kitty, Kurt you will be in the blackbird with Storm and myself."

As Evan opened his mouth, looking furious, Xavier held up a hand to stop him. "Yes, I know Evan, and I'm afraid your deduction is correct; you will not be accompanying us. You will not be able to help with a sprained ankle, and with that in mind it would be better all round if you stayed and let yourself heal."

Evan leant back, his arms folded and his face mutinous, but he didn't argue. Xavier addressed the others.

"Storm has prepared some food, I suggest you eat more than you need. I don't know how long we will be away."

They filed out, a few, like Kurt and Evan, muttering darkly. Scott wandered off to his bedroom, not feeling particularly hungry.

_'It's Monday today,'_ he thought matter-of-factly. _'We're missing a school day to look for her. That can't be good. Sure we'll find them, but whether they'll be okay or not is a different story.'_

* * *

The girl blinked her stunning green cat's eyes at Rogue. 

"Oh, so _that's_ what's wrong with me," she said thoughtfully.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with being a mutant," said Rogue heatedly. "It's not an illness."

As much as she generally loathed her powers, and cursed her misfortune of ending up with them, she always fired up when people spoke unfavourably about mutants. Especially like it was some kind of disease or something. But to her surprise and indignation, the girl just laughed.

"No, no!" she said delightedly. Everything Rogue did and said seemed to thrill her. "I mean this."

She gave a little cough, and as she did a small cloud of smoke came gushing out of her mouth.

"I cough all the while," she explained offhandedly. "Whenever I do, smoke comes."

Rogue studied her with narrowed eyes.

"That can't be your power," she said determinedly. What kind of a power was a permanent cough and built-in lung cancer?

"Well, my eyes are funny also," the girl commented.

"Yeah, that's part of it, obviously," said Rogue, peering into her eyes as she spoke. They _were_ kind of pretty in a weird, feline sort of way.

The girl was silent for a few minutes. Then she turned to Rogue again.

"My name is Eva," she said, as if they hadn't just had a whole conversation about who and what she was. "What's your name?" 

"Rogue," replied Rogue vaguely, her mind elsewhere.

"That's a funny name."

"Well it's not my _real_ name," Rogue retorted without thinking.

"Then, what _is_ your real name?"

Rogue glared at her warningly, letting her know that wasn't a question she should be asking.

"Just call me Rogue."

"OK," she shrugged. "He is my brother, Maximo. His age is 7. My age is 10. How old are you?"

"18," Rogue said, trying to get a better look at the boy. "Is your brother OK?"

Eva turned to look at the little boy too. He was still sleeping, or unconscious.

"I do not know. He's not waking. He isn't dead, is he?"

It was more a statement than a question, but all the same, Rogue leaned forward as far as her shackles would allow, to double check.

"No, he's breathing."

"So how will we get out of here?"

The little girl looked a little concerned for the first time. Rogue once more pulled fruitlessly at her chains. They cut in painfully.

"I don't know. Does, uh, Maximo have his special power yet?"

"No. He doesn't have anything. _His_ eyes don't look funny, and smoke doesn't come out of _him_. How do you know he _will_ have anything?"

"The professor that looks after me and lots of other mutants has this special machine. It tells him when people are going to be mutants. The professor is a mutant too. He helps us with our powers, teaches us how to control them and stuff," Rogue explained as simply as she could. _'Though I seem to have been left out of all this 'helping' and 'controlling', somehow,'_ she added silently.

"Is he going to save us?" Eva enquired.

"I don't think he can find us."

"What about your power?"

Rogue scowled, but then a haggard voice speaking a language she didn't understand, unintentionally saved Eva from a probable rant.

"¿Eva¿Qué usted estå haciendo¿Quién es esa muchacha?"

(Eva? What are you doing? Who's that girl?)

Eva immediately turned away from Rogue and replied to whatever her brother had said. Rogue leaned forward with interest.

"Ése Es Rogue. Ella es buena, ella nos ayudara a salir."

(That's Rogue. She's kind; she'll help us get out.)

"¿Es usted seguro¿Ella no nos lastimara?"

(Are you sure? She won't hurt us?)

"Sí. Opinión hola a ella."

(Yes. Say hello to her.)

At this point the little boy leaned forward slightly to look at Rogue. Their eyes met for a split second, and then he looked down again straight away.

"Hola," he muttered to the ground. Rogue could basically figure out what that meant with common sense, but Eva obviously didn't think so.

"Ella no haba nuestra lengua," she reminded him. "Dígalo en Inglés."

(She doesn't speak our language. Say it in English.)

Maximo nodded shyly. "Hello," he repeated in English.

"Hi," Rogue replied.

"That is Max," Eva said, both cheerfully and unnecessarily. Rogue nodded.

"Yes," she agreed. "And as I think Eva told you, my name's Rogue."

Max nodded again. There was a brief silence until inevitably, Eva spoke up again.

"So, can you use your powers to help us?" she prompted. Rogue's frown regenerated at astonishing speed.

"My powers are no use to anyone," she said bitterly. "Unless I can touch another mutant, and get their power."

Eva opened her mouth, probably to ask why not, or what stupid kind of power she had or something along those lines, but a remarkably annoying voice with a strong Australian accent got there first.

"Aaw, ain't that just the luck sheila? I feel your pain, right here."

He put a hand on his chest and grimaced in what he obviously thought was an empathetically pained expression. Max and Eva watched in fascination as Rogue's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You," she snarled. The single word was dripping with fury and laced with hatred. Pyro lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, hey don't shoot the messenger now. Anger is hell's fire, you know."

A dreamy look settled on his face at the mere mention of fire, and his insane eyes glazed over. Rogue snorted.

"You are unbelievable," she said scornfully. More unbelievable, really, was the fact that even when chained to a wall beside 2 Spanish minors, Rogue still managed to be condescending.

"Oh, I know, the females tell me so every day luv," the pyromaniac quipped.

"May I ask what's in it for you?" Rogue enquired with sarcastic politeness. "Or has ol' bucket head threatened to deprive you of fire generators if you don't run around kidnapping innocent people?"

Pyro shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"You're bloody pathetic, the lot of ya. These kids aren't even out of primary school, they don't have a clue why this is happening to them. You're so blinded by your desperate need for power that you can't even see yourself any more, can't recognise your own insanity, to give it a more favourable name. Cruelty would be my choice, but there ya go. You are tearing families apart, stealing kids away that don't even have their powers yet, for God's sake! All because you're convinced that there's going to be some stupid war, and losing is not an option, I suppose, for power-crazed lunatics like ya!"

Rogue was fully aware that she was raving, and also aware that neither Spaniard present had a clue what she was on about. Which was half the reason she said it the way she did; she had no desire to let on enough about their reason for being there that it would freak the kids out. But the fact was, she was furious, and she had to vent it off on someone. Pyro was simply lucky enough to be that someone.

"And what the hell was the point of bringing _me_ here?" she demanded. "God, and here was me thinking attempted murder would satisfy you."

Pyro, who had been on the point of backing away slowly, stopped and drew himself up indignantly.

"Excuse me, we did not try to kill any of yaz! It was you X-men who came barging in uninvited in the first place, we was just defending our property!"

Rogue snorted again. "Oh right, so what should I refer to you engulfing me entirely in flames as then, just for future reference. Cos I was kinda thinking a murder attempt was a great description, but by all means give it a name of your preferal," she said sarcastically. "And as far as I know, these two kids aren't your 'property', so we have as much right as you do to come in and relieve you of them."

"You have no idea what you're blabbering about, girlie. The boss-man has his reasons for holding the lot of yaz."

"I'm bloody sure. Enlighten me. Why has bucket head sunk low enough to kidnap children for his little 'fight the war' scheme? After everything he went through as a kid, too. You'd think he'd have some sympathy when he'd experienced it himself, but guess that's a bit too caring for his liking."

"Experienced what himself?" frowned Pyro.

Rogue raised an eyebrow with perfected disdain. "God, he doesn't trust you at all does he? He didn't even tell you the reason he hates humans so much. Do you have any idea what you lot are to him? Slaves. Labourers. Willing little pets to run around doing his dirty work. That's all you are. Replaceable."

"You don't need to share a family bond to work on the same side. We're here to fight the battle that's not gonna be stopped by ignoring it. We're opening our eyes instead of seeing only the sugar and spice of this world. You can stick with your hopeful little dreams of peace and harmony; we're just trying to keep our heads above water. Are all these people who claim to be your dearest friends going to stay by your side when mutant-haters' bullets are flying towards you?"

He turned huffily and walked out of the cold, dull room. Feeling only marginally better after transferring her bad mood onto someone else, Rogue reluctantly turned to face the children again. They both stared at her expectantly with mismatched eyes. She looked away.

_'God, what the hell am I going to do?'_


	7. He wants to WHAT?

I am the soul of all evil. It's the only plausible excuse for always taking forever to add a new chapter. Well, really I have been having a very hard time trying to get enough time alone to finish a chapter, because some very annoying people (no names mentioned) always come in and hover around behind me reading over my shoulder. And if there's one thing that really rubs me up the wrong way, it's being watched when I'm trying to write. But never fear, for I am here again! Now, I'm new at all this Romy stuff, so excuse my amateur status! And what's more, I'm afraid this story's end is drawing ever closer, with an aim of a ten-chapter whole. But anyway, that end is not here yet, so sit back and enjoy the show!

And with as much faith as you yourselves put in me,

Miss P

**UnknownSource:** I was absolutely overjoyed to see you hadn't abandoned me! Thankyou for all your encouragement and kind words, a reviewer like you is what it's all about! I really try to make it humorous, to take out some of the morbid-ness, but seem to be failing miserably. Though lots of people liked the Pyro/Rogue interaction I see. Which is good. Thanks anyway and keep reviewing-I love it!

**Ishandahalf:** Thankyou! I try for cuteness. I know a lot of people don't like OC's, myself included sometimes. But I'm doing my best.

**Kagii:** Yes it's long, indeed. Is that bad? Sorry also if it's complicated. (Locks Remy in bedroom for safekeeping, then takes metal detector around the closets before realising it's not Piotr I'm looking for. Goes back to Remy for comfort)

**Disclaimer:** Right. We've been through this. And it's stupid. If you're that determined to sue me, check previous chapters. :P

Cold. Dark. Quiet. Uneasy. Lonely. Impatient. Eerie. Boring. Uncomfortable.

Which of these describes your atmosphere?

_'Can I choose 'all of the above'?'_

Rogue couldn't understand for the life of her how her two cellmates had managed to fall asleep with their arms chained above their heads. It must be about the most comfortless sleeping position known to humankind. The manacles had already cut in so much she swore she could feel a warm trickle of something making it's way slowly down her aching arm. Then again, perhaps her senses were tired of staying on pointless alert, and had invented something to keep themselves busy. Rogue could understand why, she'd been telling herself an attack was just around the corner for hours, just to distract her from her own boredom. But it was obvious. They weren't about to be interrogated, set upon or tortured, and certainly not moved to more pleasant quarters. Too uncomfortable to sleep, too bored to stay awake; she'd stopped being wary about 5 hours ago, and was almost disappointed to realise that Magneto and his trained monkeys otherwise known as Acolytes were probably all asleep, and not giving a damn about any of them. Rogue rattled her chains, not expecting to achieve anything. She stopped quickly as she remembered the sleeping children. But now another sound reached her ears, and this time she knew she wasn't imagining it. She listened harder. It was a sort of scuffling, outside their door. Feet. So everyone wasn't asleep after all. Rogue glanced at the kids, pondering. It was a slim chance. But…what did she have to lose. Say it didn't work, and she woke Eva and her brother up for nothing. At least then she'd have someone to talk to. So she shrugged, opened her mouth, and yelled.

"Heeeeeeelllllloooooooo?"

Eva and Max both woke immediately, staring at Rogue like she'd gone crazy. She winked at them.

"Sssoooooooommmeoooooooonnne? Heeeeeee…"

The door was thrown open to reveal a tall, slim, yet muscular silhouette.

"Merde, chere, are y' tryin' t' bring th' ceilin' down around us? S'm've us are tryin' t' sleep y' know."

Rogue glared. She hadn't betted on _him_ being the one out there.

"Yeah, like me! I don't know if you've ever tried to sleep with your hands above your head and cold metal slowly shredding them to pieces, but take it from me, it ain't exactly comfortable!"

"You're breaking my heart, ma cher. Perhaps if Remy could serve as a pillow he could make you a little more comfortable."

Rogue smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. Just come here and I'll help us both to sleep."

"Oh, you a wasp hidden in the petals of a beautiful flower, cher," Remy tutted. "Remy be glad t' come closer, sure, but he is wary of your sting."

"For God's sake!" Rogue half-yelled in her exasperation. "You never quit, do you?"

Remy smiled, with fake guilt perfectly woven in.

"Non, I admit, especially not for th' belle fille. Remy go a long time 'fore he quit on her."

He smiled again. Rogue forgot what she was going to say. The corners of her own mouth twitched.

"Argh!" she growled, furious with herself. "Look, would you just unchain me so I can get some sleep?"

Remy chuckled. He eyed her, his infuriating smile lingering, before replying.

"Non. Even without orders, Remy not _that_ stupid."

"Looks can be deceiving, apparently," Rogue muttered. "Oh yeah, what am I gonna do, I'm totally covered up! Don't give everyday creature comforts to your prisoners, I suppose?"

"Oh, chere, dat hurts! You not a…"

"So do these bloody chains!" interrupted Rogue loudly. "They're cutting through the skin! Just chain me to the floor if you must, I don't give a shit, so long as I can sleep!"

"They not there to hurt you cher," said Remy seriously. "Just a precaution."

Rogue sighed "Well that's what they're doing, if it's what they're there for or not. See for yourself."

She opened her palms in a look-it's-all-safe gesture. Remy came forward cautiously. He stopped about two metres away and peered at her.

"I don' see anything," he said stubbornly.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "My sleeves are covering it," she said, resisting the urge to add 'idiot' on the end. Eva let out a small squeak, like she was trying to stifle a giggle. Remy started, as though he'd just realised the kids were there.

"Now I don' wanna be comin' any closer, p'tite, I know what that mind and lovely body are capable of."

Rogue held back a scowl with great effort. "Don't then," she said, turning away and wincing as she did so. She could almost feel him hesitating. What she did feel a moment later was a gentle tugging of her sleeve.

"Well, if y' want me that much chere, I don' like seein' you in discomfort."

Rogue noted his gloves as he pulled her sleeve up to inspect her wrist. Her eyes moved up his muscular arm to the sleeve of his t-shirt. It'd been a long time since anyone had been this close to her.

"Jus' a little raw is all. No blood; you fine. Remy takin' good care of you, non?"

Rogue smirked up at Remy's cocky grin."I don't think he knows how much."

Her green eyes met his red-on-black ones, neither pair blinking. But, surprisingly enough, Remy was the first to break eye contact. His eyes rolled right back, in fact, eyelids fluttering out of control. Rogue dropped her exposed arm to her side as he collapsed to the floor.

"But first he's gotta learn to take care of himself," she said grimly. She turned her head to see Eva and Max staring at her. She averted her eyes angrily. It was always the same, kids, teens, adults; she was always met with the same shock, the same fear, when someone saw her power for the first time. She'd experienced the feelings herself. She let out her breath in a throaty kind of growl.

She pressed her hands against the manacles and concentrated. Within seconds the whole chain had exploded and she was up, rubbing her wrists. There was a gasp.

"How did you do that?" Eva asked, wide-eyed. She didn't seem to be able to decide whether she was frightened or fascinated.

"I told you before that my power was useless unless I could touch another mutant. Cos touching _is_ my power. If I touch people, their energy and memories, and some things they can do becomes mine. If I touch another mutant, I can use their power for a little while."

Eva's eyes got, if possible, even wider.

"Does it hurt?" she said breathlessly.

"I don't know. Not for me. They get knocked out because I take their energy; I don't know if it hurts."

Rogue felt slightly guilty as she said this. She'd never thought of that before. She quickly went over to Eva and charged her chains. She let go and proceeded to Max as they exploded. She reached out for his handcuffs, and was horrified as he cringed away.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I promise I won't touch you."

"Will the 'splosion hurt me?" he asked, in an even quieter voice. Rogue shook her head and charged his left manacle. He jumped when it blew, but let her do the next one without a word. Both on their feet, Rogue ushered them into a corner and made them stand in silence. She crept to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She opened it the tiniest crack and squinted out, checking and double-checking that all was clear. She waved at the young Spaniards, and they hurried over.

"Do you know what we're about to do?" she asked them.

"What?"

"We're going to try and escape from here. We can't be seen, cos if they catch us trying to get out they'll be very angry. You have to be as quiet as you can; don't speak unless I say. If you see someone, tap me, but be careful not to touch my skin. Ok?"

"Yes."

Rogue studied them. Eva had a sort of determined, serious smile on her face, and grabbed her brother's hand. Max stuck out his chin and nodded once.

"Ok," Rogue said. "Here we go."

She checked the corridor once more for any movement. She opened the door as little as she could and still get out, and squeezed through. She motioned for Eva and Max to follow, and they both turned sideways and slipped past easily.

Rogue pressed herself against the wall for no real reason and edged towards the corner, Eva and Max so close behind she could hear them breathing. Her every nerve was tensed for danger, and on more than one occasion she swung around to find nothing there at all. Eva kept opening her mouth as if to ask a question, but never spoke a word. Max barely made his existence noticeable; even his footfalls were quiet.

There was no sign of life; everywhere they went they were faced with nothing but the cold unfriendliness of metal. Rogue was beginning to realise that the unremarkable surroundings and maze-like structure of the place were serving the purpose they were undoubtedly designed for. Without even the benefit of seeing the way in, the way out would not be easy to come by.

Rogue stopped in her tracks and held out an arm to stop the children. She looked from one end of the corridor to the other. It seemed empty. Surely she hadn't imagined it? She listened harder. There was no sound now. Wait. There. She bent down.

"Did you hear that?" she breathed in Eva's ear. The little girl shook her head curiously. Maximo was watching them both with patience uncanny to a boy of his age.

Ok, so she was hearing things now? She could've sworn…there. A low sort of rumble; a growl? She glanced at Eva. Perhaps she was a metamorphagus, like Rha…

Suddenly Rogue was hit with a force that felt like a bull behind a battering ram, and she was knocked off her feet. She rolled over and leapt up immediately, too shocked to be hurt at all. She looked frantically around for the kids. They were standing some metres away and looked unhurt. Rogue would've been relieved, except at that moment something heavy swiped across the small of her back. She whirled around to face her attacker, and let out a cry of surprise. The all too familiar coarse features and long sandy hair of Sabertooth met her eyes. His own eyes were wild with fury and his mouth was twisted in a snarl. He looked so crazed it was almost laughable, apart from the blind hatred that carried his every move. He launched himself at her, and she easily moved aside. It was like fighting a drunk person. Only his strength was on his side. She darted towards the kids but he grabbed her ankle; she tripped and fell flat on her face. He was on her again in a matter of seconds; he took hold of her shoulders and flipped her onto her back, pinning her down. He shoved his hands in her face.

"Gloves this time," he whispered viciously. Rogue caught a fleeting glance at them; they exposed only the tip of his fingers, and the full length of his claw-like nails.

_'All the better to tear you to shreds, my dear,'_ Rogue thought, cynical even at a time like this. She glared up at him, and he grinned maniacally back before lunging for her throat. Rogue caught his wrists pointlessly; he was too strong to hold off. She gasped for air, letting out a gurgly sort of grunt. It grew, into a growl, then got louder and louder, and she roared as loud as she could in the surprised man's face. Her right hand collided with his jawline, and as he eased off the smallest amount, she shifted her leg out from under his and jerked it upwards. She wondered briefly how many times she'd be able to use that move before he learnt his lesson, then, using his shoulders as leverage, was able to roll him off her, and herself out of reach. He slashed aimlessly through the air. Rogue ducked, scrambled across the metal floor and to her feet. He dived forward, and missed her by a mile. He skidded along on his front. Rogue darted forward, and jabbed her thumb into the nerve cluster at the back of his neck. She stepped away tentatively. He didn't get up. Rogue let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding and raised her eyes to the kids. They both looked a little shaken, but showed no physical harm.

_'Just me then,'_ Rogue thought with a roll of her eyes. She waved a hand and the children hurried over to her.

"Are you ok?" cried Eva shrilly.

Rogue nodded. "I'm ok, but we've got to get away from here, fast, in case someone heard us. That's quite likely, so we better get moving."

She felt her throat gingerly. He hadn't broken the skin, at least. She started forward, in no particular direction. But then she suddenly heard rapid, urgent-sounding Spanish from behind her, and a high pitched scream; before an elephant hit her over the head with a cricket bat and she lost consciousness.

* * *

She ran. She ran and ran, willing her legs to go faster. It occurred to her that track was never a skill they were trained for. Probably the most important thing they would ever learn, and the easiest lifesaver they could ever use, and they were expected to be fit enough to do it on a regular basis. She kept running. Her chest was hurting, her legs were numb, she couldn't go any faster but it would soon catch up. She rounded the corner and smacked straight into Kitty. The girl made a small noise of surprise. Then she collapsed. 

"Kitty!" Rogue cried. She shook her friend's shoulders desperately. She was out. At that moment Kurt teleported next to the two girls.

"Keety?"

He turned to Rogue fiercely. "Vat did you do to her?"

"I just bumped into her!" Rogue defended, alarmed at his hostility. She was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"No, Keety, no…" he sobbed.

"What's wrong Kurt?" she asked urgently.

"She's dead! You killed her!" he shrieked suddenly, and pounced towards her. She jumped away and faced him again.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

He didn't reply. He was face down on the floor, not moving. She gasped.

"Rogue? What happened?"

She felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned, snatching it away, but Scott had already fallen. She stood, looking with terrified eyes at the bodies surrounding her. They seemed to go on forever, and she was standing right in the center, the only one moving. She clutched her head, thousands of psyches yelling at her, accusing her. She looked up at the sky; and screamed…

Rogue jolted awake. Tears mingled with the cold sweat on her face, and she was shaking. She made to wrap her arms around her knees, but something prevented her. She looked at her feet. Chains bound them now, and handcuffs were replaced around her wrists. However, they were now merged to the floor as opposed to the wall. She rolled her eyes. Recovering slightly from her nightmare, she raised her head to check on the children. What she saw in their place was a large, badly bruised, yet undeniably familiar man.

"Hey," Rogue called. "Aren't you an Acolyte?"

He, too, lifted his head, and studied her for a moment before answering.

"Yes. My name is Piotr, but you probably know me as Colossus. And you are, Rogue, yes?"

"Yeah. So uh, what exactly are you doing in here? And what happened to you anyway?"

The huge man bowed his head.

"It is easy," he sighed, "to be punished under a master of metal, when your body is a prisoner of the substance."

Rogue was momentarily taken aback.

"Magneto did this? Why?"

"I did not adequately attend to my duties," Piotr replied after a pause.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Rogue, unable to let that pass. "You can't be serious! What'd you do wrong? Overcook his bacon?"

Piotr shook his head solemnly. "My particular responsibility is not one to be taken lightly. It is crucial that I am prepared to devote myself to it, for the consequences of neglection are unthinkable."

"So what is this vital, essential, paramount job that you've been saddled with? And if it's so important, why are they wasting time punishing you when you could be carrying on with it?"

The Russian sighed resignedly. "Because Victor Creed can be restrained for a short time without my supervision. And Magneto feels he needs to...press upon me the importance of what I'm doing."

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sabertooth? So locking up your own team members a new battle scheme is it?"

Piotr gave her a weird, regretful smile, almost sympathetic.

"You saw it yourself. He's not in his right mind. We don't know what's happened, but he has become fixated with causing the death of Wolverine. Perhaps their ongoing, pointless rivalry has driven him to madness, we are unsure. But he somehow knows, knows that Wolverine feels something different for you than he feels for the other students. Magneto was wary of Victor setting out to attack, so I was told to keep a constant watch. But I have already let my concentration slide, at the forest, where we battled you. He escaped, but he didn't seek out Wolverine, as we'd expected. He went for you. And the second time around, we knew it wasn't a mis-calculation, or a fluke. Magneto understands that Wolverine feels a certain fatherly affection for you. He believes that Victor, possibly sensing this, has sought to kill you instead, because you are an easier target. Magneto can't afford any conflict with Xavier now, and if Victor attacks Wolverine, or yourself, conflict is inevitable. We hold you here to prevent Victor setting out to kill you. I am the only one who can actively restrain him, so I must be on constant hand if there is ever the need."

"Woah. Ok, so woah, wait a second. Ol' Sabes is after my blood, cos Logan's over-protective. Bucket-Head doesn't want his hidey-hole discovered, so I'm brought in to keep Sabes indoors. You and your metal suit are able to hold Sabes back at full throttle, so that means you're on rabid-kitty babysitting 24/7? And Mr Power Trip beat you to a pulp, cos what, you wanted a shower? Or was it a nap?"

"It is imperative, now that you are here, that I keep Victor under control at all times. He wants to kill you; he knows it will either lure Wolverine or cause him grief enough to guarantee him an easy defeat. Magneto cannot afford to be at the wrong end of two X-men killings right now."

Rogue managed a scowl.

"Thanks for your concern."

"Piotr."

Man and magnolia turned their heads. One smiled. One did not.

"Remy," greeted Piotr with a nod. "Good news?"

"Oui, homme. Remy comes with a key, which could be good news, non?"

Piotr smiled. "Thank you comrade. I have served my punishment, then, I assume?"

"Well Remy not in the habit of going against his lordship's wishes," Remy grinned back. "Bad for the health."

He unlocked Piotr's handcuffs and headed for the door. Piotr turned to Rogue.

"I wish you luck. And hope you come out of this with less bruises than I."

Rogue smiled a small, sarcastic smile in response. Remy opened the door for Piotr, but didn't follow him out.

"Oh chere. Why must you continue to push yourself into harm's way?"

Rogue looked at him. He was still facing the door.

"Because. I don't really favour the whole locked-in-a-room-at-a-madman's-mercy kinda thing too much."

"You not in any danger while you in this room chere. If we wanted to hurt you, we could've done it a long time ago, and we wouldn't need to bring you here to do it, either. For your _own_ sake cher. Don' try an' escape. No one with access to this room has any intention of hurtin' you."

"Look," said Rogue firmly. "I'm not one to wait around for my fate to be decided. If there's something I can do, I'll do it. If you were hoping for the swooning, helpless damsel in distress, you picked the wrong girl."

"Over the past few weeks, Remy been seeing a lot of you. And none of it seems wrong to him so far."

He opened the door again. He was halfway out before he turned to face her.

"Please chere. Listen to Remy. We not holding you here forever, but once you're out, there's only so much we can do."

* * *

"No luck?" 

Kitty shook her head sadly. Jean sighed.

"It's not like I didn't try, but it's not as easy as it may sound. I'm going to have a headache for days."

Kurt glared at her. "Ooh, a headache, you poor thing. We wouldn't want you to worry yourself, so you just sit back and relax, while Rogue's probably going through a lot worse than a headache right now."

Both girls stared at the elf, shocked to hear such harsh sarcasm coming from his playful, joking mouth. Jean recovered quickly and drew herself up indignantly.

"Hey there's no need to go blaming things on me, I didn't see you doing anything to help. We've been searching for days, everyone's tired and disappointed, but you didn't have any right to take it out on me."

"Hey, it is his sister you know," Kitty jumped in on Kurt's behalf. "And we're scared for her. You didn't see it. You don't have any idea, we're a lot more than disappointed. You don't even care about her."

"God, what's your problem? I didn't do anything, Rogue is my teammate too, of course I'm worried about her! How dare you say things like that to me?"

"She's _only_ a teammate to you. You care more about yourself than any of your 'teammates'. She's our friend, and you treat her like crap, so excuse us for having the guts that no one else has to put you in your place. Which is very far from the throne you seem to think you belong in."

Logan came curiously around the corner to see what all the arguing was about. He thought he heard Fuzzy's voice abusing the crap out of someone, but that was ridiculous…

"Well, I have never met a more ungrateful pair than the two of you! Here I am, trying my hardest to find Rogue, when if anyone, she's the one to treat _me_ like crap. It's hard to fail, especially when it's one of our own, but having you two accuse me of not caring about anyone but myself, well. That's really getting low there."

Logan watched Jean storm off with stunned eyes. Kurt had a very ugly expression on his face, and the half-pint was standing next to him with her arms folded. He considered going over to them, but thought better of it. The kids looked like they just really needed some time. He headed instead for Charles' office. He wanted to know what their next move was, waiting around here was getting him very agitated. As he passed the kitchen, he heard loud voices, and drew closer to listen properly.

"This is stupid, we are wasting time that we don't have, and neither does Rogue. We don't need to come back here, we can easily take sleeping shifts, and have food on the jets. I say we get back in the air and…"

"Scott, you must think logically. No one is feeling their best now, and the last thing we want to do is give up, but searching without sleep and nourishment will only make everyone cross and dejected. We will set out again, we have no intention of leaving Rogue to her own devices. But we have to use our heads and not be searching mindlessly day after day. It will bring no results."

"And hanging around here at our leisure will? If we expect to find her, we have to look. And time is running out. Who knows what Magneto's plans are?"

Logan edged away, not really in the mood to stay and listen to the teenager and the weather witch battle it out. But he had to admit, she had a point. With the number of arguments he'd witnessed already, searching for days without any proper food or drink wasn't doing any good, and no progress was being made. But the boy was right too. Sitting around on their butts wasn't helping Rogue. And helping Rogue was exactly what he intended to do. He continued up the stairs and along to the professor's office. It was an unwritten rule that no one was allowed in there unaccompanied, especially without knocking. But Logan was not in the habit of following rules.

"Charles?"

An old man turned around from his desk to face the newcomer.

"Logan. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Charles, I wanted to know what our next 'plan of action' is. Seeing as the first one all but bit us in the behind."

"Ah, I was hoping you were coming to me with a suggestion or idea, Logan. Because I have been trying to answer your question myself for the last few hours, and have not yet found an answer."

Logan took an involuntary step backwards and narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you _don't_ know how to find her?"

Professor Xavier shut his eyes. "I am running out of ideas where to look."

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait until Magneto decides to either let her go or kill her? Wait until she's forced to use her power to protect herself? Leave her to take care of her own wellbeing?"

"I do not know. I am sorry, no one is more concerned for her safety than I. But I don't have any more options, I know not what more to do."

"Well that's it. We can't even find a member of our own team, can we? This war's sure going to be interesting."

He turned and strode to the door.

"Logan where are you going?"

He turned angrily to look at his friend. "You may be willing to give up in the light of a few difficulties, but I'm not going to sit around feeling pathetic. You do what you feel is enough, and I will too."

He left. Charles Xavier watched him go, and made no attempt to stop him. He wanted to find the girl, he cared for her. In a way, Xavier was happy for him, that he'd found someone that mattered even a small amount to him. He just hoped it wouldn't end in tears. He went over to the window in his wheelchair, and watched the motorcycle drive through the gates.

* * *

For a Rogue-centered chapter, I'm very unhappy with it. Oh, the dreaded action scenes! I haven't seen Piotr written very much, so he's very experimental here. Again, any tips would be welcomed with open arms. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to read my humble fic!  



	8. Killing away the hours

Oh god, I haven't updated in soooo long, I am a disgrace to the readers and especially reviewers and someone should punish me! I hope you can all forgive me, I will try to get the next chappie out faster to make it up. I'll try. I am a horrible, lazy person and I apologise profusely.

With a plea for your mercy,

Miss P

**UnknownSource:** You promised! I'm sad now. :(

**Ishandahalf:** I liked writing Kurt going ape at Jean, it was great fun! Logan is coming up next chapter, and he's not very happy! Thanks for all the yay!s, it's so sweet!

**Epona:** Thankyou so much, it's really nice when people say stuff like that!

**Tiamat11:** Thanks for your help on Piotr, and the encouragement about action scenes. They're sooo annoying!

**WeebleWobble Chic:** It's ok, I forgive you!

**Klaus: **Hey, everyone, say hi to my dad! And his name's not Klaus, you are so silly! About the Rogue fave thing, aaw, how'd you guess? Again with the action, mmuuurrr, it just never seems to sound right, but if everyone else likes it, then I guess it's ok by me! Ha! I am dramatic! That's why I MADE THE PLAY! Mwa ha ha ha!

**Disclaimer:** If you're that determined to sue me, check previous chapters :p

* * *

A man stood by the wall, motionless. He had his hands behind his back and his gaze was fixed, as though he was looking out a window only he could see. He rarely got time to himself, just to think. He needed it, too, more so than most. Oh but don't get me wrong, he was a man-of-the-moment; he could easily focus on a task at hand. But it meant that although having time to think was nice, and time given was valued, it wasn't essential. So it wasn't needed. 

Then again, he was the boss. Why not demand not to be disturbed and lock himself some quiet time? After all, the boss needs to keep his head. No wonder he had nothing to show for his years, if he couldn't even have some time alone with his own mind.

"Yo metal man, what's the crisis?"

"I t'ought you said we got some free time t'day! I had t'ings planned!"

But then _again_, perhaps with men like his, thinking could bring about doubts that really needed to be repressed for the moment. In fact it could probably lead to his insanity. Better to avoid the thing altogether.

He slowly and reluctantly turned to face the newcomers. A red haired young man was leaning casually against the wall, fiddling with a lighter. A taller man with rust coloured hair stood with his arms folded as if he owned the place. The largest of the three was standing calmly beside him, his face blank. Erik Magnus Lensherr turned reluctantly to face them, a wave of despair threatening to wash over him. He ignored it and drew himself up. Professionalism; no thinking. Nope.

"And since when, Gambit, do your plans take priority over my summons? My intention was not to intefere with the free time that I admit I gave you, I call meetings for a reason. And Pyro, I would have to ask you again to use my codename when addressing me."

The two men nodded soberly. Satisfied with that, Magneto cleared his throat and launched the topic he had summoned them to discuss.

"As you all well know, we are currently playing host to a young woman. Regrettably, our hospitality can only extend so far. We ourselves have already outstayed our welcome. We will soon be leaving for a new destination and I do not believe our young guest will be accompanying us."

"We be leaving de fille behind?" Gambit demanded indignantly. Magneto fixed him with a warning stare.

"As a matter of fact, Gambit, no. She will join us temporarily, but her passage will end somewhere along the way. Where Mr. Creed cannot find her. I trust this meets your approval?"

Remy scowled, but nodded his head and fell silent.

"Excellent. I suggest any irreplaceable belongings be packed away immediately. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice. You are dismissed."

The three men nodded again and left the room. Magneto swung the door shut behind them. Now, for some quiet.

* * *

A little tune carried on the cold, still air. As absent-mindedly and quietly though it was hummed, the sound echoed around the empty room. Empty…except for the small huddle at the very far end of the room. 

A teenage girl of slight build and with remarkable features such as two-toned hair and snowy white skin was lying in an awkward looking position with her back against the wall. Her head lay on her arm, which was held down by a chain that moulded into the floor. Her ankles were likewise restrained, forcing her to lie in a sort of right angle which didn't look comfortable at all.

Rogue stared unblinkingly straight ahead, an old Nirvana song in her throat. She may be able to lie down now, but sleep or no sleep, she didn't think she could stand much more of this.

* * *

Beautiful. Unusually so, but beautiful nonetheless. He stared at her, taking in every detail as though trying to lock it permanently in his brain. He wouldn't be able to tell whether or not she was sleeping, if not for the song that she was carelessly humming. She was lying absolutely motionless on the floor, her hair splayed over her face. She hadn't seen him come in, either that or she was ignoring him completely. Both were quite likely. 

He couldn't believe he was going to miss her. She was just some girl, and much more stubborn and cutting than the femmes he was accustomed to. A few days ago, he had only ever laid eyes on her twice. But she fascinated him. He was going to miss just being able to come and see her at his will. He wasn't even sure if it _was_ just an innocent curiosity any more.

"Are you going to stand there perving all night, or actually come over here and face me like a man?"

Remy grinned. Just ignoring him, then.

"As you wish, cher, I'm here to please."

He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on and sauntered over. The Southern belle wriggled into an upright position, looking up at him with, amazingly, a slightly less than hostile expression on her face.

_'God, how bored am I?'_

"So," she said resignedly. "Any particular reason you were standing there gawking at me, or is ogling young girls what you generally do with your spare time?"

"Nothing wrong wit' admiring the view is dere, chere? But actually, Remy did come to tell de Rogue somet'ing, but didn't have de heart to wake her."

"Wasn't sleepin'. But yeah, it's creepy to watch someone, especially if they don't know you're there."

"But you did."

"The point," Rogue continued dismissively, "is that you thought I didn't, which is disturbing and stalker-ish."

Remy had the gall to look offended, but it soon melted into his usual grin.

"Alright, alright, Remy is sorry. Forgive me?"

He tried to kiss her gloved fingertips, but she snatched them away.

"Never."

She turned her head away, as she couldn't fight a smile and would not give him the satisfaction of seeing it. No one made her smile.

"So get on with it, I've already seen too much of you."

"Oh, so harsh, so harsh, chere. What have I done to deserve it?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ask someone who cares. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, no. Remy knows when he's not wanted."

Grinning evilly, Remy turned and began to walk casually back towards the exit.

"Not funny, swamp rat. What were you going to tell me?"

"It's not important," the Cajun shrugged innocently. "Remy just wanted to say goodbye."

"LeBeau, get your ass back here and stop being a pain. What do you mean goodbye? Am I using too much oxygen to be kept alive anymore?"

He laughed, aggravating Rogue even more.

_'Why did I have to get his attention in the first place?'_

"Far from it. Non, _we_ are leaving soon. De boss does not like stayin' put too long. Likes his privacy, dat man."

Rogue frowned. "So, what, you're all going to bugger off and leave me to follow the yellow brick road?"

"Really, cher," Gambit tutted. "Do you t'ink we care no more for you den dat?"

"I do actually. You're shit excuses for hosts."

"Non," Remy continued, as if she hadn't spoken, "You come along for a ride, oui? Not all de way, Magneto wouldn't risk dat. So we have a stop-off half way, more or less, and den return to de air, sadly femme-less."

"Oh, yeah, wonderful. Where you leaving me? The middle of the Sahara?"

"Magneto's call, dat is, chere. Nothing Remy could do even if he did know. But you will be safe, Monsieur Paranoia wouldn't…"

"Risk a confrontation, yeah, yeah. So you are ditching me then, just even further into nowhere, so I'll have no idea where I am?"

"So de big cat has no idea where you are," Remy corrected. "But shouldn' be too far from New York."

There was a silence for a moment as Rogue stared at Remy, thinking this over. She made a noise of disbelief.

"Uh, doesn't he realise I may be able to make it back to the institute without grievous bodily harm?"

"The point, unless I'm misunderstanding the whole reason for your visit," Remy smirked.

"Visit!"

The incredulity died from her face in a moment, and she resumed staring into space, a few creases lining her forehead.

"You're actually letting me go?" she sighed finally. "Just like that? What about the kids?"

A small frown passed his features for the first time since she'd seen him.

"Bucket Head requires their presence a little longer, unfortunately," he said, disapproval evident in his voice.

They fell into silence once more, both deep in thought.

Eventually Remy stood. He walked a few steps away, then as if deciding against it, turned around again.

"Remy will miss you, chere. You so different from de other filles, still beautiful, but so vicious, you stand up for yourself, and you aren't easy. Remy is fascinated, you've caught him well and truly. Remy t'inks he will see you again, there's still much he wants to learn about you."

He walked away again, leaving Rogue shocked into speechlessness. He was almost at the door when she called his name, as though trying out the sound. He looked at her.

"Don't call me chere."

* * *

(A/N: With Pietro's speech, I run it together with small sentences, cos that's how it sounds in the show, but with big things I'll separate it with dashes. Otherwise these indicate a slight pause.) 

"Igetabsolutelynoappreciation-everythingidoforhim-doesheevennotice-imnothisgoddamnbabysitter!"

"Hey, mister, could you please talk a bit slower, cos I can't understand you!"

Pietro rounded fiercely on the little girl.

"Iwasn'ttalkingtoyou, justleavemealoneandwalk."

She giggled, unperturbed. Pietro's face darkened.

"Why do you talk like that?" she asked, sounding thoroughly amused. Pietro simply glared at her, then carried on down the corridor at top speed. Eva stayed where she was for a moment, looking innocently confused, then grinned and dashed after him. After her came a spookily calm little boy.

"Ese hombre loco," he muttered, not bothering to try catching up. (1)

Rogue sat bolt upright with a jolt of fear as her cell door was flung open so hard it bounced off the wall and slammed shut again. It opened again two seconds later, this time with a silver-haired, livid young man framed in the doorway.

Rogue sighed, annoyed at herself for being scared so easily.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"IwannacondemnthesebratstoeternitywithyouRoguey-you'llkillthembeforlong."

Rogue wrinkled her nose in confusion. Just then a whirlwind of black hair and childish excitement shot past him into the room.

"Hi Rogue! Are you better now? That man made you knocked-out, didn't he? We got tooken away."

Rogue smiled, surprised at how relieved she was to see the kids safe and sound. Max had now entered the room also, and was hovering shyly to one side.

"Where did they take you? What did they do to you? They didn't hurt you, right?"

In a flash Pietro was standing over her, looking completely put out.

"You'rekiddingme, youactuallygetonwiththem?Thisissounfair!"

"Well next time don't assume anything of me. If you were locked in a room with no other company, you'd get on with them too. Actually, no, you're too conceited for that," Rogue retorted irritably.

"Listen Roguey," Pietro said at a normal speed, and with a touch of guilt in his voice. "I didn't agree with this, ok? You may have betrayed us, but you were one of us once; I didn't want this to happen, but we aren't exactly asked our opinion on these things."

"You're no more than a traitor yourself, so don't you dare try and bring that back up. I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because of Mystique and you know it. At least I have the guts to stand up for my rights."

"Itisforyourownsafety!" said Pietro heatedly, his words running together again in anger. "You-don't-get-it! You-don't-argue-with-Magneto! He-makes-the-decisions, we-do-the-work,and-you-know-something? We-don't-even-get-acknowledged-for-it! Do-you-think-I-enjoy-that? Going-against-my-friends? I'm-only-here-because-I-have-nowhere-else-to-go!"

"You shouldn't have left in the first place! Everything was fine until you left! No one can make you do anything, you made that choice! You've got no one to blame but yourself!"

"He's-my-father! He-doesn't-treat-me-any-different-from-the-others-but-he-is-my-father, he's-helped-me before, and-he's-not-the-kind-of-man-you-can-refuse."

Pietro took a breath, and with an effort, began to speak at normal speed again. "Everything was not fine. It hasn't been for ages. Since _you_ left, as a matter of fact. We tried to pretend we didn't care, you were just another interfering X-man now and we didn't need you, but we were split, and nothing was the same after that."

"What was I supposed to do? Walk back in there, take her orders, do her cooking, just like I used to? How was I meant to look her in the face when I knew she could turn on me at any time, if I did something she didn't like? Please tell me you didn't expect me to go back to that? If I didn't join them, _I_ would've had nowhere else to go."

"Whydidn'tyousaysobeforeyouleft, saygoodbye? Youjustbailed!"

"This isn't even about me! I don't know why we're even talking about this!"

"ThenwhatisitaboutRogue? Youjustwannaavoidtalkingaboutthingsthatactuallymatter."

"Well then you already know why I didn't, don't you Pietro?"

Pietro stared at her. At a glance her face showed fury, but Pietro saw hurt, hurt like no one could ever imagine; the story of her life. Of course he knew.

"You didn't want us to know you cared."

"Now get out."

"Rogue, I'm sorry…"

"Just go, Pietro, alright? It's too late for all that now."

A tear leaked out of her eye and was lost on her pale cheek. Her face remained as determined as ever. He hesitated, but knew that staying would only make things worse. He left without another word.

As he shut the door behind him, he jumped to see the children waiting out there patiently.

"WhatareyoudoingouthereIthoughtyouwerein…"

"Seemed like you wanted to be private," the little girl shrugged.

"Right," nodded Pietro, slightly taken aback. "Uh, thanks."

"That's ok."

They opened the door and re-entered the cell. Pietro locked the door behind them and sped off down the corridor, feeling extremely lost.

"Are you ok?"

Rogue looked up as she heard the door close again. Eva and Max were standing timidly next to it.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "And didn't you just come in before?"

"Pensamos que usted deseó estar solo," said Max. Rogue looked slightly pained.

"He said we thought you wanted to be alone," said Eva with a glare at her brother. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing."

The children exchanged skeptical looks, but said nothing. Eva ran over to Rogue again, sat down very suddenly, and so close to Rogue she was almost squashed. She automatically put at least 20 centimeters between them.

They asked stuff about you," Eva said suddenly.

"Like what?" Rogue asked, surprised.

"What you'd been saying to us, if it was your idea to escape."

"One wanted to know you are ok. He asked does she talk about him," Max added, having now come to sit on his sister's other side. Rogue made an incoherent noise.

"What else did they do?"

"They gave us ejections," said Eva eagerly, brandishing her arm. It had several little red marks in the joint. "They shone a light in my eyes and took photos of our bones. They asked us what our powers were, jus' like you! They asked if Madre o Padre had powers." (2)

"Hicieron la tos Eva y consiguieron el humo en un envase," said Max. Eva looked apologetic.

"We've only been in this country for about 2 years," she explained. "Max remembers our language better. ¡Hable Inglés!" she added to him. (3)

"They made Eva cough and got the smoke in a container," Max repeated obediently.

"They were probably going to run tests to see if they could guess your power from the smoke. The man who had you brought here wants your powers on his side, cos he thinks they'll be big."

"How does he know that?"

"Because he…oh never mind."

The good thing about Eva was that, although she asked endless questions, she always knew when to quit. This gave Rogue a chance to try and think over the evening's happenings, while Max began to mutter in rapid Spanish to Eva.

They all looked up as the door was opened again. Rogue glared at it. It had better not be another Acolyte; she'd had more than her fill of them the past few days. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't prove anything, Remy…_Gambit,_ had been barely noticeable, and she wouldn't put it past any of the others to have the talent of invisibility either.

"Is there someone there Rogue?" Eva asked worriedly.

_'How should I know?'_ Rogue thought, but shrugged instead and continued peering into the gloom.

"There's something moving over there," whispered Max, pointing to the far corner. Eva shrunk down next to Rogue as though hoping it wouldn't see her. Rogue, too, could now make out a shape moving, creeping towards them, like a huge…

"Go," she said suddenly, realising what it was. "Go, run, the door's open, get out of here!"

She heard a low snarl, and pushed Eva away from her just as the thing sprang into view and collided with her, slamming her head against the wall.

Rogue shut her eyes as white lights floated before them, and ducked to avoid a clawed fist.

"Logan'll kill you," she said shakily, but he punched her hard in the stomach and she retched.

"He can try."

His smirk revolted her; she never, ever wanted to be this close to him again. But the way things were going, that probably wasn't going to be a problem.

She dodged another swipe by rolling over as far as her chains would allow. He growled furiously and smacked her in the face. She lay there, unable to move as he stood and kicked her repeatedly in the side. She could vaguely hear screaming in the backround.

"You're…fucking…crazy…they'll…kill…you," she gasped. He punched her in the face again for good measure. He grabbed her by the arm, his whole fist fitting easily around it. He pulled her up by it, holding it so tight it was beginning to go numb. She struggled as best she could, but with her arms and legs chained, she was basically defenseless. Right where he wanted her. He let go of her arm and grabbed her by the throat instead. She gave a strangled cry.

"Where's Miss all-powerful now?" he sneered, his foul breath touching her face.

She barely heard him. Her mouth gaped wordlessly; her eyes rolled in their sockets. The room around her was darkening like when you turn down the contrast on a tv screen. Psyches were screaming in her head; it hurt so much she felt it would burst. Choked, gulping noises escaped her mouth as she gasped desperately for air.

Suddenly she hit the ground. She took a huge breath and began coughing uncontrollably as the oxygen rushed back into her lungs. She couldn't see, colours flashed beneath her closed eyelids, but she could hear a roar of fury, and flinched in fear. She felt a burst of heat, and then another. Thumping noises, getting fainter..foosteps, then a door slamming.

Panting, she forced her eyes open. Her head pounded, and the already blurred room spun. She leant carefully against the wall and shut her eyes again.

"Rogue!"

A shrill voice sounded from somewhere beside her. Her head throbbed. She willed it to stop.

"Rogue, please wake up! Why did that happen Rogue? I didn't mean to do it! What's wrong with me?"

Rogue very slowly opened one eye. Eva's panicked face swam into view.

"Huh?"

"I only meant to shout, I tried to shout for help, and, and, and…then all that fire came out! Why did it, I don't want that to happen to me! Why did it happen Rogue?"

Her voice was getting louder, and her lower lip was trembling.

"Please be quiet," Rogue muttered shakily. "What do you mean fire?"

"Fire came out of her mouth," whispered Max, sounding just as scared as Eva. "Like a dragon."

"D-dragon? Out of your mouth?" Rogue stammered. She was trying very hard to try and grasp some sort of explanation or reassurance, but she could hardly stay conscious as it was, let alone comfort a 10 year old whose mutant powers were to breath…wait.

"That's it," she sighed, relieved. "Remember how I told you you were a mutant and some day you would get special powers?"

Eva nodded anxiously.

"What you just did, I think it's your power, they manifested…and you saved me."

"M-my powers?"

"Yes, I think it is, that's why you would have smoke…"

"Won't it burn me? And other people? Every time I try to yell, fire might come! I don't want that to happen, Rogue, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, you'll…be able…to control them, people can…teach you how," Rogue said. And promptly passed out.

* * *

Whew! I'm so proud of myself (just won't think about the abandonment). Hope you all liked this, sorry if the Sabes-attack thing is getting old. Bet you didn't expect Eva to save Rogue right? Mwa ha ha ha! Well, I'm really sorry again for leaving this so long, it won't be like that next time. Only 2 chapters to go now! 

1: That man's crazy

2: Mama or Papa

3: Speak English!


	9. Rescue, um, again

Hey guys. I actually have a good excuse this time. I have been rehearsing for the school production (Romeo and Juliet: a musical, lol) for the last 2 months, and so have been unable to so much as open the document since last term. But now, it is holidays, so I have the chance to get this out to you before the angry mob gets me (with pitchforks). And do the mounds of homework that my lovely teachers have left me. There's so much love in this room right now. Anyway, less mindless yabber, more story! Thanks for your patience (or lack of it!).

With love, but not a lot of energy,

Miss P

**Klaus:** Well Mister Impatience, I would like to see _your_ book getting to the conclusion, then, seeing as you expect a rapid finish from me! And I'll have you know, suspense is the _funnest_ of fun to write! The kids' powers… well nothing really, to tell you the truth. A motivation for kidnap, I guess, lol! And now that I think about it, there wasn't really a point to Eva's manifesting either, except to save Rogue, and if they didn't, there wouldn't really have been a need for that chapter at all! I don't _know _what it means! Stop that!

**Terminatrix T-X:** A little confused as to why you reviewed at chapter 2, but thanks anyway!

**Ishandahalf: **I try! She just seemed to get off too easily the other times…poor Rogue, I'm so mean to her! But, as you say, she did get to grouch at Remy briefly (AKA Romyness, lol!) so it's not all bad!

**MorriganFearn:** Thankyou very much! I'm glad it's keeping you interested!

**Kazzeh Sodapop:** Thanks, you're lovely! Rogue is my fave too! (Obviously, lol)

**Epona:** Poor Remy? I don't understand! (Cries) Thanks, I think they should have visited it at least once on the show too, they always give us these potential conflicts and then do nothing more about them, which is totally unfair, cos I love conflict! I also love it when people love my fic! Muchas gracias!

* * *

_'Where are you. I know you're here somewhere. I don't know where, but I will find you. I will find you if it is the last thing I do.'_

Logan peered down the shadowy passage. He sniffed cautiously, taking in all the various odors that were floating around the place. Her scent was on the air too, only in snatches, but he could still smell it, still recognise it. What he couldn't do was place the source. His senses were already working overtime, but the Wolverine was never the sort of man to allow breaks. And right now he was determined to get what he came for.

He crept along, keeping close to the wall, though if he was honest, he knew it wouldn't help him in the slightest if someone came down the corridor and turned the lights on. Just instinct, really. After stealing his way through more of the seemingly endless maze of hallways, he stopped and took a whiff of the new air. Her smell was fainter, and mixed with others. This was not _her_ he was sensing, it was those who had had recent contact with her. She was alive, and unless he was mistaken, which he doubted, she wasn't too far away. Trusting his sense of smell to lead him, he continued in this new direction, this time with Rogue's scent getting stronger as he went. He could smell the Acolytes better now too, the corridor was obviously right in the middle of the action. And he'd picked up two unfamiliar scents that now seemed to be in the same direction as Rogue, though they hadn't been with her at the beginning.

_'The runts,'_ he realised, almost laughing out loud at his idiocy. What with losing Rogue, arguing with Xavier, then actually getting himself back here to find her, he'd completely forgotten about those kids. Not to mention food.

His stomach grumbled like it'd picked up his thoughts (which, of course, it would have). Passing up a fight, going against Charles and ignoring his stomach? Next he'd be letting her flag Danger Room and reading her bedtime stories.

He shuddered slightly, feeling very glad there were no mind readers in the near vicinity.

He stuck his head cautiously around the corner, then sniffed the air for the 500th time to get his bearings. This time, however, an unexpected smell reached him, and he cursed himself for letting his concentration slide. It was a harsh, unclean sort of smell, and it snaked it's way up his nostrils and into his brain, which immediately paired it with a face he was really not in the mood for seeing right now.

"Sabertooth."

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Something I'll be quite happy to drag right out again."

"Don't flatter yourself. Where's the girl?"

" 'The girl'?" he mocked. "She's around. But what's the hurry? C'mon, stop and chat awhile, where're your manners? Besides, I'm not too sure the brat's up to visitors right now."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "If you've hurt her, Creed, I promise you I will slice you ten times over for every one of her injuries."

"Ooh, stop, you'll give me nightmares. Really, Logan. Carrying on like that. Anyone would think you cared about her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you jealous?"

"Of what? A life-sucking loner? Or that she gets to take the easy road out of here?"

With a throaty growl, Logan popped his claws. Sabertooth sprang backwards with ease, and they circled each other, like something out of those old-time cowboy movies.

"No getting out of it this time, bub. No mercy. This time it's personal."

Sabertooth only sneered. "I know," he smirked. "I made sure of it."

Logan's eyes widened. As the realisation hit him, he let out a roar of fury and lunged for his enemy's sickeningly smug face.

* * *

Many of the students at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters had a large amount of their personality traits hidden. Some they were consciously reluctant to disclose, and some they had not yet even discovered for themselves. In fact, one could even go so far as to say they lead double lives, and were one person one moment, and a completely different one the next. 

Take, for example, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde. While her friends knew why she avoided gym class like the plague and which guy she liked, only someone like Kurt Wagner or Scott Summers knew why she was yawning her way down the halls, looking worried and downcast.

"So, does the professor know where Rogue is yet?"

"No, he doesn't. He hasn't been able to locate her or any of the Acolytes, so we still have no idea how to get back there. But I'm sure we'll find her, cos we're sure not giving up any time soon.

"Yeah, cos it, like, couldn't be too hard, I mean, we found them once before, right? One of those guys is bound to use their powers sooner of later anyhow."

"Definitely. And anyway, she probably wouldn't like us getting all worried about her."

Kitty giggled nervously. "She'll probably get mad at us for saving her. She'll think she could've, like, done it herself or something."

Scott laughed too, nodding a little too long. He stared into space, still nodding slowly to himself. Kitty's brow creased as she looked up at him, waiting for some _real_ reassurance. It didn't come. He looked as helpless as she felt. She looked at the floor instead, feeling as though she was about to cry.

She sat heavily down on the step. She felt rather than saw Scott sit down next to her, and his hand pat her shoulder. She raised her head to his hopelessly, and found him attempting a weak smile.

Seeing him trying to put on a brave face and act as though their babble had some truth to it, made all her self-control melt into everything she was really feeling. She threw her arms around Scott.

"I'm so scared Scott. What do they want with her? What will they do to _get_ what they want? They didn't hesitate to smash her into a tree and, like, knock her senseless just to get her in the first place! How much further are they willing to go? Why did this have to happen now? We are, like, friends now. I don't want to lose her"

"I know Kitty. I'm scared too."

* * *

_'Be calm. If she is not using her powers, she is not in danger. If it comes to it, we can simply take to the air and…no. The students are exhausted already. Telepathic communication, with her mental shields, is out of the question. And Magneto's helmet makes even searching Cerebro for him pointless. So how in the world do I find you, Rogue? I cannot find answers, and people are relying on me to give them.'_

Xavier rested his head in his hands. He could not be accused of hating many things, but one of a very rare few was feeling helpless. Especially when one of his students were concerned. And the occasion seemed to be repeating itself with Rogue.

The first, of course, was their failed attempt at recruiting her. Which led to the second, her time with the Brotherhood. Waiting to see which way she would turn. Excruciating.

The next was her dreams of Kurt's past. The potentially painful flashbacks poured forth, and he had no power to stop them. Well, he probably did, but if there was one place he was afraid to explore it was Rogue's mind.

And then, the one that topped them all. When psyche after psyche possessed her from the inside and it almost killed her. When he just about destroyed her himself. He repressed a shudder at the memory.

And last but not least, when Mesmero took control of her mind and forced her to attack the entire mutant population in Bayville. He knew that eventually, with the right training, Rogue could easily become one of the most powerful mutants in the world, but knowing about it and experiencing it firsthand were completely different things. He sincerely hoped she never turned on them, because they sure wouldn't stand a chance against her.

And now yet another case had racked itself up on the list. Instead of performing a rescue, Rogue had been captured. Rogue, who you had to convince to stop in a testing battle simulation. Rogue, who stood up for anyone, even if they wouldn't stand up for her. Rogue, The Rogue, who had an attitude to freeze Hawaii, who had been singled out her entire life and hated the world for it. And she probably wouldn't take kindly to being held captive either.

A smile crossed Xavier's face as he imagined the look on her face upon finding herself a prisoner. She'd probably have been cursing and threatening from the moment she got there. And he would see her cursing and threatening her way out no matter what it took.

He lifted the headgear once more from its cradle. He stared at it, hoping, despite what he'd been telling himself, and everyone else, that she _had_ had the need to use her powers so he could find her.

He put the helmet on his head. Mutant signatures, looking nothing more than glowing red blobs, appeared one by one on the screen. There were many in the Bayville/New York area, most of which he could recognise just by looking at them. There were a few on the outskirts of the city, but nothing further than that. He sighed heavily, though couldn't say he was surprised. He was about to lift the headgear from his head, when something caught his eye. Two more 'blobs' had appeared, ridiculously far away from any kind of civilisation. They were fighting viciously, and both mutants' healing factors were working ceaselessly. It was Logan and Sabertooth.

Xavier looked more carefully at the location. It was not far from the general area where they had last fought the Acolytes. And he doubted one as deranged as Sabertooth would be allowed far from base. The base where Magneto was. The base where Rogue was.

_'Logan actually found her.'_

Making a silent promise never to underestimate Logan's determination and care for the teen again, Xavier turned his wheelchair and left the room as fast as he could.

_Everyone, get suited up and meet downstairs as quickly as possible, please. We are getting our Rogue back._

_

* * *

_  
"Storm, Jean, would you two please analyze from the air which is the safest way to approach the dome. We will land the jet and meet you at the edge of the cliff." 

The women nodded, and leapt simultaneously out of hatches on the jet's underbelly. They were soon lost from sight. Scott relinquished the controls to the Professor, who nodded at Kurt. He ported outside the jet, then straight back in. He gave Xavier the thumbs up, then ported next to Kitty, tail swishing anxiously.

"Like, calm down," she said crossly, after being lashed on the leg by the forked end. "We're here now."

"Doesn't mean she's ok," Kurt said, and ported back to the front of the jet, looking agitatedly over Xavier's shoulder.

They touched down smoothly, despite the odd unavoidable bush or young tree. They made their various ways outside, then all proceeded, grumbling fit to bust, to camouflage the shiny black jet.

Once it was almost completely covered in branches and plants, they shook themselves free of soil and grubs, and trudged towards the cliff face, where Jean and Storm were already waiting.

"There was no one outside, anywhere near the dome, or in the forest. And it looks like Magneto's had an upgrade. There's a door, on the south side. All we have to do is unlock it."

"Excellent, thankyou. Now, no one is to speak above a whisper, and when we get closer, it would preferable not to speak at all. We must take the utmost care not to be caught, or we shall only end up repeating our last visit. Everyone be on your guard."

The team nodded soberly. They were well aware of how drastically they had failed, and were determined to get it right this time. They would not let their teammate down.

Kurt looked at Jean, who was speaking to Professor Xavier. He felt guilty for going off at her like he had. He knew Rogue wasn't the politest of people, especially to Jean, and she was trying really hard to help bring her back. She may act like a perfect little princess at times, but she had a good heart, and _usually_ good intentions, and she was right in saying she didn't deserve what he said to her.

"Jean?"

Jean turned around to find Kurt standing behind her, looking at the ground. She tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I speak vith you a moment?"

She looked questioningly at Professor X. He smiled and nodded. She followed Kurt a few metres away.

"What is it?"

"I, vell, I just vanted to say, I'm sorry. For yelling at you yesterday. I know you didn't deserve it, and most of it wasn't even true anyvay. You are trying your best to help get Rogue back, and I'm sorry for saying you only cared about yourself, because you obviously have higher morals than that. You are a thoughtful person, and I am the selfish one for treating you like that. I really am sorry."

Jean looked at him, then she smiled weakly.

"It's ok Kurt. I understand. I know you care about Rogue, and even though our relationship isn't great, I do care about what happens to her too. I'm sorry too, I realise I have no idea what it's like for Rogue, and I should try to be more understanding of her. I'm glad she has you guys to be there for her."

Kurt nodded. They smiled at each other. Kurt suddenly spotted something behind Jean. He smothered a laugh, and pointed. Jean turned. Xavier was sitting in the one spot, trying to push himself over a tree root. Jean's shoulders shook with silent laughter. She lifted him up telekinetically, and he turned to look at her, a red tinge in his cheeks. She carried him along with her tk, and took to the air herself to lead the way. Kurt chuckled.

Kitty bounded up to Kurt.

"What was that about? You guys weren't like, arguing again were you?"

"No, it's all ok. But shall we carry on, miene schone Keety? (1) It is a long walk, and I'd say we could both do vith company on the way!"

Kitty giggled, and took the arm he offered.

They arrived sooner than they thought. The atmosphere was tense and nervous. No one spoke. They crept as quietly as possible to the door that Storm and Jean had spotted. They looked at it, then at each other. It seemed too easy somehow. Jean caught Xavier's eye. He nodded. She stared at the door, and drew a line in the air with her finger. There was a faint scraping sound. She tried the door. It didn't open.

_I've done the bolt, but there's probably some other sort of lock. There's no keyhole._

_You may have to remove the whole door in that case. I know there's virtually no point, but try to be as quiet as you can._

Jean shut her eyes. She envisioned the door in front of her. She reached out her hands and held it firmly. She jiggled it a little, then jerked it quickly. There was a creak from the real door, and she opened her eyes as it broke away from its frame. She caught it before it fell, and set it down gently.

_Well done Jean. Is everyone ready?_

The students nodded silently.

_Then let us face the Acolytes together._

Kitty squeezed Kurt's hand. He smiled at her. He gave Jean the thumbs up, and together they made their way into the dome.

* * *

Rogue's head was pounding. Everything hurt. She scrumpled her eyes up, half hoping to pass out again to escape the pain. No such luck. She attempted to sit up, as her slumped position was very uncomfortable, but her head thumped in protest and she lay down instead. It was so loud, it was like one of her psyches had managed to get their hands on a jackhammer and was slamming it against her skull, while all the others crashed around as loud as they could in the backround. 

She screwed up her face, trying to block it out, but the weird thing was, it didn't seem to be coming from inside her head. It was silent enough in there, but something was pounding, and her head ached like hell, so she didn't know what else it could be. She lifted her arm as best she could and put it over her face.

"¡Ella es despierta!" (2)

"Rogue! Are you awake?"

Rogue groaned, hoping they'd just shut up and leave her to die in peace.

"Omigod, Rogue are you all alright? That man went really crazy!"

"Eva saved you!"

"I did, my powers, Rogue, remember? You told me that was the fire thing, before you went knocked-out. Are you really hurt? You're not going to die, are you?"

"I wish," Rogue mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ooh, my head! What the hell is that noise?" Rogue demanded furiously, as the crashing got louder.

"We not know. It started a little time before you come waked-up," Max informed her.

"Lots of people are yelling and stuff," Eva put in. "Think they might be fighting."

"Good. Hope they all kill each other."

Max looked at Eva uncertainly. Rogue shut her eyes again. If only they could go away and leave her alone. She lay her head on her arm, and winced. It was obviously bruised. A lot of her was. But she didn't care, all she wanted was to go back to sleep, to unconsciousness, to peace.

Thump.

Rogue's head slid off her arm and hit the floor. She looked at the door, terrified. It shuddered again as something hit it from the outside.

_'Wonder if he's actually going to kill me this time,'_ she thought wearily._ 'Probably.'_

She wished he would just snap her neck or something, instead of beating her to a pulp before trying to strangle her. She was sick of pain. She wanted to scream something at him, let him know she was already dead so he could just go away. She hated the fact that she was scared of him. 

There came a weird sort of whistling sound from behind the door, like when you wave a stick around really fast. The door glowed red for a second before exploding. Scott ran in.

"_Rogue_!"

Scott ran over to her, and made to throw his arms around her, but stopped short about a metre away from her, much to Rogue's relief. He stared at her in shock.

"Holy shit, Rogue, what have they done to you?"

"Oh nothin' much."

"Don't move."

The red light burned her eyes even through her closed lids. Her hands were no longer restrained, though she couldn't be bothered moving them anyway. Another blast and 'crack' at her feet told her he'd broken those chains too.

"I'm gonna kill them," Scott muttered furiously. He knelt down beside her. "Are you ok? Nothing's broken is it? Can you move?"

Rogue didn't bother answering him. She shut her eyes again.

"Don't go to sleep Rogue! Do you have a concussion? How's your head?"

"Fuckin' killing me."

"Are those the kids?" Scott said suddenly.

Once again, Rogue didn't answer. It was a dumb question anyway.

"Hi. Are you two ok? My name's Scott. I won't hurt you."

"I'm Eva," said Eva. "And this is Maximo."

"Listen, we have to get you out of here, ok? Are you alright to walk?"

Both kids nodded.

"Ok. Follow me."

Suddenly Rogue found herself being lifted off the ground. She groaned as her head throbbed furiously.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you out."

"I'm perfectly fine to walk."

Scott laughed bitterly. "I don't think so Rogue. But don't worry, the Acolytes will be worse off once we're done."

He carried her out the door, the kids trotting happily behind.

"You can put me down now," Rogue said crossly, after about 10 minutes of trudging through corridors with Scott's belt pinching her side. "You're hurting me."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Where does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

"Everywhere, and yes, you can put me down, like I asked."

"Rogue I need to get you out of here, to safety. Especially in your condition."

"I can get myself out."

"Sorry."

He hitched her up further off his hip, and carried on walking. Rogue wanted to hit him. Who was he to decide she was incapable of walking? Sure, her head hurt, sure, she'd been bashed about quite a lot in a short period of time, but that wasn't to say she needed people treating her like a vegetable.

She was trying to think of a suitable indignant/cutting remark to convince Scott to put her down, but as she opened her mouth she realised his eyes were shut and his mouth was moving soundlessly. He was contacting the professor. He better not be saying how mortally injured and helpless she was. She didn't want everyone making a huge fuss over her. Why can't people ever seem to be satisfied with a simple 'Hello, welcome back'?

Scott lead the way through a pointless door that opened onto yet another corridor, and round the corner until the darkness seemed to lift slightly. They must have made it to the north side.

"They're around here somewhere," muttered Scott, to no one in particular.

"Who?"

Scott turned to look at Eva, who was looking up at him innocently. Her endless flow of questions took a while to get used to.

"Our team," said Scott shortly. Rogue would've raised an eyebrow if her head hadn't felt like it was clamped in a giant vice. That sounded so military.

A sudden, huge crash confirmed Scott's sense of direction. Now the sounds of an obvious battle became clearer, and it was surprising they hadn't picked it up before.

Scott broke into a run, Rogue bouncing uncomfortably in his arms. The kids charged after them, full of childish energy. He turned the corner to find what looked like a fully-fledged, though miniature, war going on down the main north corridor.

They saw straight away what had made the crash. There was a huge hole in the wall, and by the looks of things, seemed to go by the name of Sabertooth. Logan was standing a few feet away, still in a fighting stance but with a very satisfied look on his face. Sabertooth was trying to disentangle himself from the rubble. Meanwhile both Pietro and St John were attacking Spyke, and he definitely wasn't winning.

He was standing looking rather helpless, while a cackling Pyro spurted flames around him. They were then picked up into a whirlwind caused by Pietro, who happened to be running around Evan. Now and again he would shoot the occasional bone, but they were just sucked straight into the whirlwind. He looked so stupid and angry and just _helpless_ standing there yelling abuse, that it would almost have been funny if his life hadn't been in danger. Scott finally put Rogue down to lift a hand to his visor, and hit Pietro with a well-placed optic blast. He was knocked of his feet and skidded along the ground. Evan immediately pinned him down with an arsenal of spykes.

"Oops. Sorry mate," said Pyro, making to slink away. Rogue started after him, smirking with anticipation of payback, but Scott grabbed the back of her coat.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't be stupid Rogue. Look at yourself. You can hardly walk, let alone fight. I hate seeing you like this, and there's no way I am even going to chance it happening again, ok?"

"I want to help."

"No. It's not often I'll argue with you, but even if you were in any state for battle, I think they're doing fine on their own, don't you?"

They looked around at the scene again. Jean had just created a psychic bubble around herself, and thrown Gambit on his (nice) ass. He was forced to leap out of the way of his own charged cards, deflected by the bubble. He reached into his pocket again, but his feet suddenly sunk 30 centimetres into the floor. He lurched unsteadily as Kitty phased back up and waved cheekily at him. At the other end of the corridor, Sabertooth and Logan were back in full swing, while Kurt repeatedly teleported around a very confused Piotr. Pyro, who, in the meantime, had been amusing himself with different flame shapes, noticed this, and looked like he was about to intervene in the only way a pyromaniac knew. But Scott got in first, shooting a beam of red light at him, which sent him flying right into the trapped Pietro.

Rogue laughed, and swayed slightly on the spot. She was beginning to feel very lightheaded. Scott noticed just in time, and caught her under the arms before she fell. His arm knocked her ribs, and tears of pain sprung to her eyes before she could stop them. She let out a little squeak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried Scott, sounding panicked. "I didn't mean to hurt you, are you ok?"

A roar of more than one voice drowned out any reply Rogue might've made. All heads turned as Logan retracted his claws from Sabertooth's shoulders. The rage and pain-induced roars both stopped as the latter fell to the floor with a thud. The wounds soon healed, but unconsciousness remained.

Logan looked up. His face was haggard and grim. But his eyes were soft as he uttered one word.

"Stripes."

For the first time, they noticed the figure huddled next to Scott. One they had searched for, feared for and just really, really missed.

All at once, the X-men left the Acolytes in their various states of immobility, and ran silently to their teammate. Scott held out a warning hand.

"Don't touch her, she's hurt pretty bad. We have to get her out of here."

They could only stare at her. Somehow, they had imagined finding her, or not finding her. Not finding her hurt like this. Tears pricked their eyelids as they watched them pour down her cheeks.

"Mein Gott, Rogue," said Kurt finally.

"I'll kill them," growled Logan.

"They didn't all do that," announced a small voice. They looked down at the little green-eyed girl.

"They were OK, really," she continued earnestly. "It was just him."

She pointed to the unconscious Sabertooth. "He kept attacking Rogue, and hurting her. That man," she pointed at Piotr this time, "tries to stop him, but sometimes he can't."

"She's right," said Rogue weakly. "They never hurt us. He wanted to kill me, because he wanted to kill Logan. He thought it would bring Logan here. They brought me here because they couldn't risk him hurting me. They were going to set me free."

Logan snarled, and unsheathed his claws.

"No, Logan," said Jean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't."

"Let me go, Red. He could've killed her."

"Look, she's right Logan. We have to get Rogue back to the institute in case she gets any worse. If you kill one of his men, Magneto will retaliate, no matter how worthless he is as an asset. And a vengeful Magneto could get Rogue killed anyway. It could get all of us killed. He doesn't have the same morals as we do."

Logan glared at Scott, but retracted his claws. "Fine. Save that for another day."

He sighed, then gave Rogue a small smile. "Good to see ya, kid. Exercised our skills a bit to find you, you know."

"Miss me, did ya Logan?" Rogue retorted, managing a smirk despite her bruises.

"Course I did. This lot're useless in the Danger Room without you."

He patted her shoulder gently. "Don't scare us like that again, got it?"

She smiled back. "Got it."

As he went over to talk to Scott, Kurt sidled up to her.

"How on earth do you do it, schwester?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Survive everything that life throws at you. You've had it pretty rough, and not the normal, parents splitting, moving house kinda rough. Some people vould groan, saying life had given them the short end of the stick, and hide avay from the vorld, not vanting to see anyone who has it better than them. But you, you groan, saying life has given you the short end of the stick, and go out in it anyvay. You've been kidnapped, held prisoner, beaten half to death, and here you are smiling. How?"

"Well, I guess I'm just happy to see y'all again," Rogue replied. She met Kurt's eyes with a grin. He grinned back, shuffling his feet along the dusty floor. Then suddenly he was next to her, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug.

"I'm happy to see you, too."

"Ok, we're out of here."

Scott joined the siblings, smiling down at them. "Brotherly love, huh?"

Kurt blushed, and let go of Rogue quickly. She chuckled.

"The Professor is speaking with Magneto. He said to meet him at the jet in 10 minutes, so lets get going."

"With Magneto?" Rogue said incredulously.

"Don't worry. They're just having a conversation they should've had a very long time ago."

With that, he carefully put an arm around Rogue's waist, and lifted her up, placing his other arm in the crook of her knees. She gasped, grabbing him around the neck for support. Kurt laughed, then ported away as she scowled at him.

"_Must_ you!" she muttered furiously, a pink tinge in her pale cheeks. Scott nodded, his unseen eyes twinkling with amusement.

It wasn't until they had nearly reached the jet when Scott reluctantly put Rogue down, and only because he was needed to clear some extremely dense shrubbery form their path. He ordered Rogue sit down, and not move until he came to get her. Rogue, feeling childishly annoyed at being bossed around, wandered a few metres from where he'd left her before sitting down on a dead log. Soon after she'd taken a seat, someone sat down next to her. They were both silent for a few moments, neither one looking up. Then she spoke.

"Hey Rogue."

Rogue gasped. In the rush of everything, she'd completely forgotten about…

"Kitty! You're alright!"

Kitty sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"_I'm_ alright? You are unbelievable. Here you've been, at the mercy of power-crazy madmen, with no means of escape, for days on end, you've had the absolute shit kicked out of you, and several attempts on your life. And you're glad that I'm alright. God Rogue. You are incredible."

"Hey, the last time I saw you, you were dangling off a cliff. How was I to know?"

"The last time I saw you, you were unconscious and being carried away by the babysitter of a homicidal maniac! I have been worried sick about you, Rogue! I thought I'd never see you again! You were worried about _me_? Do you ever worry about _you_!"

"Oh, only when Sabertooth tried to kill me for the third time, otherwise, it's been great."

Rogue got to her feet angrily.

"Don't, please," cried Kitty, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I've just been so scared Rogue. I had nightmares that you were on an executioner's block, and Sabertooth was the axeman, and I was in the crowd, but I couldn't get there in time…it was horrible. I thought we wouldn't find you in time either."

"Look, Kitty, it's okay. You did find me. I'm okay."

"You're not okay. Look at you. God, Rogue, what did he do to you?"

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"I'm so sorry. I should've been able to help you, back on the cliff, you…"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Kitty, this was not anything to do with you. You couldn't have done anything, and anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now."

"I'm so glad, Rogue. I'm so glad. I missed you so much."

Kitty flung herself on Rogue, tears soaking the lapels of her coat. Rogue winced, but didn't say anything. She hugged Kitty back.

"The jet's just through this group of trees," announced Scott, standing over them as the girls broke apart. "Do you want to walk, Rogue?"

Kitty nudged Rogue gently, and winked. Rogue smiled.

"Like hell I do. You can't get out of it that easily."

Scott opened his mouth to protest, then, thinking better of it, picked her up again without a word, and didn't set her down till they had reached the jet. She sat with Kurt and Kitty for awhile, but then they were needed to help clear the Blackbird of its camouflage. She offered to help, but, predictably, they refused. So she sat on her own against a young sycamore, watching them work. It felt so good to be amongst them again. Being away had helped her realise that they were closer than she'd thought. She was glad she'd been able to meet Eva and Max too, and help them. She hoped they'd understand their powers better now, and maybe their parents would even let them join the institute one day. She guessed her 'visit' hadn't been all bad after all. Mostly…but not all.

Suddenly she felt something fall into her lap. She looked down in surprise. It was a rose. A single, red rose. She looked up, but nothing was there, only the leaves and winged seeds of the tree she leaned against. She sat up, looking all around. There was no one around but those working around the jet. She leaned back against the tree, twirling the rose in her gloved fingers confusedly.

"Almost as beautiful as you, cher," whispered a voice right in her ear.

She yelped and spun around. Remy held a finger to his lips.

"Ssh. Can't stay long. We just deliver de Professor, den be on our way. Remy did not want to leave wit'out saying goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Rogue whispered.

"Don' know. Into his mystery, is Mags. Den again, so am I. Dats why I be seeing you again, chere. Count on dat."

He slipped something into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"You've done somet'ing dat hasn't been done before, cher. An' I don' wanna leave dat behind."

Rogue could only manage one word. "What?"

"You, Rogue. I don' wanna leave you. And dat, chere, is where no one has ever gone before."

He got silently to his feet, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Au revoir, ma cher. Been very nice to know you."

Then he was gone. He was round one tree, then another, then…just gone. Rogue watched the spot for a moment before opening her palm out. Inside it was her necklace, her amethyst necklace…and a ring that matched it exactly. She immediately took her glove off and slid it onto her finger. She spread her fingers, admiring it. It really was gorgeous.

"Time to go Rogue."

She turned. Professor Xavier smiled down at her from his wheelchair. She stood up hurriedly, guiltily pulling her glove on again. His eyes twinkled in such a knowing way she found she couldn't meet them, and instead looked at her tattered shoes.

"I'm glad you're safe Rogue. We were all very worried about you."

"I know you were professor. I know you were."

"Well, shall I dare repeat more of my students words in saying it is good to have you back?"

"I'd say you could sir."

She looked up sheepishly and returned his smile. He swiveled round and led the way back to the jet. As she walked up the ramp, Rogue turned and looked up. The metal orb was just disappearing from sight. She sighed, and entered the dark inside of the Blackbird.

As she sat herself next to Kurt, Logan came and stood over her.

"We've got a few stops to make on the way," he said nodding towards the back, where Eva was sticking feathers up her nose to make herself sneeze. Each time she did so, a small fireball would come out of her mouth and Max would cackle with laughter.

"Yeah," Rogue nodded. "They'll be glad to get home, I think."

"Like you?" said Logan, a strangely amused look on his face.

"Well, of cour…why? What's happened?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. And I'm sure you'll be glad to see all the others again too."

"Yeah…" said Rogue cautiously.

"Like Hank. I'm sure he's really looking forward to having you back."

"What? No! I don't need to go to the infirmary, honest, I'm fine! I'm FINE!"

* * *

Well, there we go. Last chapter will be up ASAP. After I've done my architecture assignment, and anything else that's lurking from my long homework neglection…sigh. Hope you guys liked this. I _hated_ the Cerebro scene. I have no idea how the stupid machine works, as you may have guessed, so I just made it up. Yuck. I won't be doing that again. Sorry if Rogue was too out of character back there aswell, I just thought she'd be really happy to see everyone again, and to kinda not be a prisoner anymore…that sorta thing. Thought I'd throw in an extra bit of Romyness too, to make up for leaving you so long (again). But if you still love me, please review! Muchas Gracias! 

1: my beautiful Kitty

2: she's awake!


	10. Back to normal, so to speak

Well, here it is. The final chapter. Wow, I can't believe I actually did it! But, of course, this chapter is really here thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me and I wouldn't have, _couldn't have_ done it without you guys. However, I am dedicating it personally to ishandahalf, who faithfully reviewed me since chapter 2. Thankyou so much for your support, you rock! That goes for everyone else too, thanks for reading, I love you all! (P.S. sorry if there's lots of OOC ness)

With sadness, and relief,

Miss P

**ishandahalf:** I'm glad you think so! More Romy here, just for you! Thanks for always being the first to review a new chapter, and for sticking with the fic. You're the bestest:)

**epona04:** Relieved that the huge waits are tolerable! Thanks for staying with me!

**Aralia:** Sorry, I seem to have a disability that refuses to allow me to update quickly! Here is the last chappie, hope you enjoy!

**koriaena:** I wasn't sure of the details either, as you may have noticed! Glad you like the story.

**fudje:** There's probably lots more OOCness in this chappie, but I hope it's bearable! I try my best, but it is a fanfic after all. Sabotage the characters! Sabotage, I say!

**Klaus:** Wow, I can't believe it's over! Fanks for all your encouragement, I may even have time to start that original that you want me to, but I'm not making any promises! Love you!

Now, on with the show, for the last time…

* * *

"Thank heaven you are safe, we thought the most terrible things! We were so worried, so afraid, I thought I may never see your faces smiling at me again, and I couldn't bear to think it!" 

"Darlings, how we survived without you, I do not know. I don't know how we have deserved to have you brought back to us, as we have not taken the amount of care that we should have, but I promise you that we will from now on. I feel so blessed that I am allowed to have you two in my life again. I do not know what I would have done had I lost you."

Kurt nudged Rogue, a large grin on his face at the copious amounts of hugs and kisses that Eva and Maximo were receiving from their hysterical parents. It was heart-wrenchingly sweet and everything, the whole tearful reunion bit, but maybe it was the fact that Rogue couldn't understand a word they were saying that made her slightly less enthusiastic than her brother. The whole bunch were jabbering away in Spanish through tears and embraces, had been for a few minutes now, and Rogue was trying very hard not to look as exhausted as she felt, well aware of Logan's watchful eyes on her back.

"What?" she hissed irritably as Kurt dug her in the ribs again with his elbow. He seemed to have conveniently forgotten her injuries in his eagerness for her to watch Eva get her 50 millionth hug from her mother.

"I zink zey're talking about you!" he said, pointing at the children, who were both pointing at her. Rogue felt her pale complexion flush a less attractive crimson.

"They totally are, that's so sweet," gushed Kitty in a whisper, who up till now had been silently blinking back her own tears. "They're, like, smitten with you, Rogue."

Rogue was about to protest, because she felt more comfortable sniping at Kitty than trying to ignore the stares she was getting, but then she realised said staring parents had not only stopped talking, hugging, kissing _and_ staring, but were now making their way towards her.

"Omigosh!" breathed Kitty, and she and Kurt hastily retreated, leaving her alone to see what the parents had to say. They stopped in front of her, but seemed to be at a loss for words. Rogue tried to keep her expression neutral.

"We…we…" stammered the father slowly, and Rogue remembered that of _course_ they would be at a loss for words, seeing as they barely spoke a word of English.

"We wish to, to…we thank you," he managed, and she nodded to show that she understood.

"You take to me, my childs," he continued determinedly, "also I cannot tell how happy am I. Also much thankful."

She couldn't help smiling then. He smiled too, and before she knew what was happening, had taken her in his arms for a hug. She automatically tensed, waiting for the pull. But it seemed the Spaniard had got lucky, as he let her go soon after without any signs of discomfort. He put a hand on her shoulder, and muttered "Bendígale, niño."(1) Although she didn't understand the words, the feeling with which he spoke was meaning enough.

Now the children's' mother stood in front of her, looking as though she was about to burst into tears herself.

"I cannot thank you for as much for what you have done," she said shyly, her English obviously the better. "My children, safe. Not anything is worth more."

Then she, too, reached out, and pulled Rogue into so tight a hug that she felt severely flattened once she was released. They both took her hands and squeezed them gratefully. She felt an automatic and embarrassed urge to pull away, but didn't. They uttered another Spanish word in unison, then kissed her hands and returned to where their beaming kids were standing.

She stood there awkwardly, still with that infuriating blush in her cheeks. She didn't know where to look. The kids were whispering urgently to their parents, and she definitely didn't want to see the looks that the Xmen would give her if she turned. But then Eva and Max came forward, and she heard the buzz of Xavier's wheelchair behind her, as he went to talk to the parents (or attempt to) himself.

"I can almost control my fire-thing now," said Eva abruptly. Rogue stepped aside as she puffed out a few mouthfuls, which left a smoky smiley face hanging in the air. Rogue nodded in admiration. The kid had got a hold of it so quickly. Suddenly there was a shriek, and they turned to see Jean leaping away from the tree that Eva's flames were burning, frantically swatting at her hair. Rogue couldn't supress a smirk.

"Well done," she told the little girl, who beamed with pride.

"Madre y Padre can't really speak English very well," she began. "But they want me to say, they are grateful to you. They don't know what they can possibly do to repay you. They feel like they owe you so much, and there's no words or anything they could do to show how thankful they really are."

"I know how thankful they are," said Rogue. "And they don't need to repay me or anything. It was nothing."

Eva just smiled.

"Well, I guess we'd better say goodbye then," said Rogue after a pause.

"Yes," said Eva, still with that knowing smile on her face.

"Well, um, I'm glad you two are safe and everything now," Rogue continued awkwardly. "And, good luck with your powers. You'll be OK."

"We will," Eva agreed. "Thanks to you."

And then all of a sudden, two small pairs of arms had clasped her round the middle. Rogue peeled them off, knowing they would be unfazed.

"Thankyou for being so nice to us Rogue," said Eva genuinely. "I don't know what we would have done if you were not there. You were so brave and you helped us, that scary man kept hurted you, but you still helped us. I know that we would still be pris'nors there if you had not come. We would be really scared and not know what to do, but you did, and you saved us."

"I couldn't have done anything else," said Rogue, and she meant it.

She felt a little tug on the remains of her pants. She looked down into Max's earnest, 7-year-old face.

"Thankyou Rogue," he said. "I'm glad we meeted you."

Rogue smiled. It was the first proper sentence he'd said to her. Well, in English.

"I'm glad too, Maximo," she said. "I'm glad too."

She stood up as she saw Xavier and the children's' parents rejoining the group.

"I'd better go," she told them. "We've got to get back to the institute. The kids smiled at her. Eva grabbed her brother's hand.

"Goodbye, Rogue," Max said.

"We will see you again, won't we?" said Eva.

"You never know," said Rogue. She looked over to Xavier shaking hands with Eva's father. "You just might."

She walked to the jet, were Xavier was waiting at the ramp for her. The parents had returned to their kids, and their dad swept them up in his arms. She turned back just before it closed, and saw two small hands waving. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and waved back.

* * *

Rogue felt more than a little disgruntled. She was trapped, not only trapped but bedridden, uncomfortably hot and sweaty, and in one of her very least favourite places. The infirmary. Her many, many, many visits to the bland, poorly decorated room that smelt like dentists had helped her develop a strong hatred for the cursed place. She hated everything about it. She hated the squeaky, lumpy hospital beds, she hated the light browny-grey colour of the walls, she hated the faded floral curtains, and she hated how it was always immaculately tidy and smelt like rubber and disinfectant. But most of all, above everything else that irked her about it, the thing that she really loathed was the way people treated her like she was unstable and fragile whenever she was shoved back in here. 

"Rogue?"

_'WHAT?'_

Well, that's what she felt like bellowing at the opaque glass doors and whoever was behind them. But she didn't.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in? I wish to speak to you for a moment."

"Sure," said Rogue, though she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Xavier wheeled in, the usual serene-smile-and-hands-clasped-in-lap pose firmly in place. He came to a halt beside Rogue's bed. She heaved herself up on her pillows.

"I just wanted to say, Rogue, how proud I am of you. You have showed outstanding courage, responsibility and intelligence. You endured things during your captivity that no teenager should have to endure. You took the safety of two young children into your own hands, and took many blows for it. It was entirely thanks to you that we could deliver them, unharmed, back to their parents. Your strength and bravery throughout this ordeal, quite frankly, was incredible. I can tell you with all truthfulness that I have never been prouder of one of my students."

"Professor, I couldn't have done any different," Rogue said, slightly annoyed about everyone being so shocked that she hadn't abandoned Eva and Max and made her own escape.

"You could have," said Xavier." That's the point. You could have given up, lost hope and written all three of you off as dead. You could have panicked and frightened the children. You could have dismissed their imprisonment as none of your business and left them to fend for themselves. But you didn't, Rogue, you were calm and you explained things to them and tried to help them escape too. You put their safety before your own."

"Really," insisted Rogue, getting quite heated up. "I couldn't have done any of those things. I_ couldn't_. No one would have turned their backs and said 'why should I care?' or 'none of your business'. I did what anyone would have done. It was nothing special. Really."

Xavier smiled. "You may think so," he said in that annoyingly all-knowing way. "But in any case Rogue, I am very impressed with what you have done, and, as I believe I have said, unspeakably proud of you."

Rogue shuffled uncomfortably. She wanted to argue again, but he'd just keep saying he was proud of her, and she didn't really want to hear it again. So she stayed silent and waited.

"I hope Mr and Mrs de Vega-Montoya might bring Eva and Maximo to the institute when they are old enough," he said after awhile, half to himself.

"Oh," said Rogue, not sure if she should reply to this or not.

"They are going to be incredibly powerful mutants, Rogue," he said, facing her properly. "I cannot even tell how strong they are going to be."

"Uh," said Rogue, her vocabulary continuing to flourish. "How do you figure?"

"The only mutants who developed their powers younger than Eva has are myself and Magneto. I have told you my theory about powers manifesting young. You have seen Eva's abilities. She already has a surprising grip on them. She can conjure and control fire. There are no records of a mutant who could do that. She may even develop additional powers as she grows older. I have also spent long hours studying Maximo's genetic make up, blood samples and his physical and mental abilities, and I have reached the hypothesis that he will have the powers of both telepathy and foresight. His premonitions, however, will be infrequent and usually inaccurate, as telepathy will be his strongest power. He is unusually quiet and perceptive for his age, had you noticed? Not to mention outstandingly intelligent."

"Well, since he spoke about 3 sentences of English, I didn't really notice, no," muttered Rogue, but Xavier appeared not to hear her.

"Sure signs of his telepathy making itself known. It will not be anything but echoes for several years, and by then I am sure he will be more than capable to deal with the full extent of these powers. Erik knew. He would not kidnap them for any other reason."

"So, when can I get out of here?" Rogue interrupted, trying to stop the lecture that seemed to be only partly directed at her.

Xavier smiled at her again. She was certain that if a world terrorist burst into the mansion, threatening and swearing, Xavier would sit, perfectly undisturbed in his wheelchair, smiling his little bald head off. It really aggravated her.

"I apologise, I guess I am still a little shocked about the power in these two children. Well, you do seem to be well on your way to recovery, I admit, and, though I would prefer to keep you longer just to be sure…"

"Professor!" Rogue burst out angrily, but he held up his hand.

"…I'd say you could be back at school on Friday."

"Two more days," Rogue groaned, wanting to flop back onto her pillows, but not trusting herself to resist wincing and have her stay in this hellhole extended.

"Yes, Rogue, two more days. I know you are still sore, and I want to ensure your health is completely restored before I send you back to school and have a teacher call social services on you."

"Like any teacher would give a damn about…" Rogue began scornfully, but then she spotted the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and realised he was teasing her.

"Fine," she grunted. "I've already spent half my life in this place, what's a couple more days gonna do?"

"Good attitude," he said, and winked at her before wheeling, or buzzing, through the double doors.

* * *

"Hi Rogue, good to see you on your feet!" 

"Morning, schwester! Couldn't resist the fuzzy one any longer, could you?"

"Rogue, I'm, like, so glad you're allowed out of the infirmary now! I totally hate only having Kurt and Evan to talk to at school!"

"Thanks, K, the feeling's mutual girl! Welcome back anyhoo, Rogue."

"Yeah, how are you feeling Rogue? It's great you're finally up!"

Rogue stood in the doorway, surveying the people in the kitchen beyond, all of who were watching her, smiling expectantly. She nodded awkwardly.

Scott stood and walked over to her, watched hawkishly by Jean.

"I'm ok, Scott," she said impatiently.

"I'm sure you are, and I wouldn't want you to be shut in the infirmary any longer than you have to, believe me. I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school. I'm giving Kurt and Kitty one."

Rogue shook her head. "Naw, that's ok, I think I'm just gonna walk, you know, get some fresh air and everything."

"Sure, I understand," he nodded, returning to the table. Rogue quickly slipped back out the door before anyone noticed.

Once out the front door, she stopped on the top step and took a deep breath. Air had never tasted so good. She took it in great gulps, as though trying to purify her lungs from the stale infirmary air. It was a beautiful day. The sun was reaching down with burning hot fingers, but a pleasantly cool breeze kept them at bay. Long fluffy clouds stretched lazily across the sky, and every colour seemed especially vibrant and rich.

Feeling considerably more light hearted than she had the last few days, Rogue continued down the steps and wandered off the path, intending to reinstate herself with the grounds before actually making her way to school.

As she rounded the corner, a distraught female voice caught her ears.

"Logan! You've ripped out my bleeding heart!"

More than a little concerned, Rogue rushed around the clump of trees that was hiding the scene. Had Logan lost control of his temper and accidentally sliced someone? Of course it would happen on her first day out of the house…

Rogue stopped short. Ororo Munroe was bent over a flowerbed, tenderly picking up the remains of a bush. Logan was hovering behind her, arms folded almost sulkily.

"Can't you keep your simulations away from my plants?" cried Ororo, half distressed, half exasperated.

"Sorry," muttered Logan gruffly. "But s'not like they won't grow back or anything."

Ororo stood up, cradling the crumpled stems like they were her only family. She sniffed dramatically and flounced away. Logan stood there, looking slightly shocked. He made to walk away and finally noticed Rogue, leaning against a tree with a smirk tugging at her painted lips.

"Stupid name for a flower anyway," he grunted, stomping past her towards the house. She smothered a laugh.

By the time Rogue actually got to school it was quarter past nine.

_'Maybe they'll be so happy to see me that they won't be impulsively homicidal,'_ thought Rogue sarcastically. She stepped unwillingly through the main doors, facing an empty corridor. Obviously first period had already started. Rogue went to her locker first and checked her timetable. She shrugged. It could be worse. She grabbed the books that she would need, and headed for her class.

* * *

Lance was physically incapable of listening to a word his teacher was saying. He sat slouched in his chair, staring blankly straight ahead, ignoring the dark looks the man kept shooting him. He was in a dark mood himself. Rogue wasn't here again. She hadn't been seen for days, by anyone, and the X-geeks were walking around school looking anxious and miserable. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about her. If she didn't turn up very soon, someone was going to have hell to pay. 

"Sorry I'm late Mr Hart."

"Ah, hello Rogue. Glad you're finally better."

She looked confused for a moment before answering. "Oh, yeah, better. I am. Thanks."

"Take a seat Rogue, the lesson's just started."

She walked towards him and sat down, cool as a cucumber, without so much as a hello. She didn't even look at him. But Lance knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Well?" he burst out impatiently. She just looked at him obstinately.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you 'what' me! You've been gone for days without a single trace. The X-geeks have been moping about the school looking as though someone killed their dog. Then they all disappear too, and a few days later you're back here pretending like nothing ever happened. But something did happen, I'm not stupid, and I want to know what it is!"

She shrugged irritatingly. He wanted to shake her. Instead he growled and slammed his fist into the desk. "If you don't tell me, I'll kidnap Scooter and hold him for ransom until you do."

"Why would I care what happens to him?" she scoffed. "At least it'd give us a break from the 'we are the Xmen' speech!"

"Yeah, well, I probably couldn't stand being near him for more than 5 minutes anyway," Lance agreed. "But I don't care. I just thought Todd could do with a new bedtime story, that's all, cos everyone's sick of hearing how Pietro's better than Evan. Like we actually give a shit what you geeks get up to."

"Alvers! Would you please be quiet and let me teach, unless you feel you can do a better job?"

"Nah, I'm not in a teaching mood right now. Maybe another day," Lance replied casually.

"You're in another sort of mood though, ain't ya?" teased Rogue, once the teacher had turned his back on them.

"I'm not in a mood, ok? Just shut up."

"I'll tell ya, if you really wanna know that bad," Rogue smirked. "I just didn't realise it meant so much to you."

"I hate you," Lance growled.

"No you don't," she replied. She settled down in her seat and opened her book on the page they were supposed to be on. She turned towards him.

"Ok, well, you remember I told y'all bout those kids?" she asked. Lance nodded. "Well, we had to do our hero thing and go rescue them. But the thing is, Acolytes aren't just any mutants. They're trained, they're not exactly compassionate, and half of them are a little off in the head. When we got there we realised we didn't actually have a clue how to break into Mags' giant metal ball, and while we were trying to figure it out, they discovered us and attacked. After a series of fiascoes, me an' Kit ended up on a clifftop, where your buddy Pietro shoved her off the edge."

"He WHAT!" cried Lance. Several people looked at him strangely. Rogue ignored him.

"Then Sabes arrived, attacking me for the second time that day before knocking me unconscious. I came to in a big metal room, chained up next to the Spanish kids. We tried to escape, but Sabertooth attacked me again. This time I downed him, but something hit me on the head and knocked me out, _again_. When I woke up, minus a few brain cells, that big Russian, the one that can cover his body in metal, was in place of the kids, covered in bruises. It turned out that Mags had to 'punish' him for not keeping a proper eye on Sabes, who wants to kill me."

"He wants to…" began Lance incredulously, but Rogue, once again, ignored him and carried on with her story.

"So, later on, after the kids were put back in, Sabertooth somehow managed to break in and tried, yet again, to kill me. I was still chained up, so he might have actually succeeded if the little girl's powers hadn't manifested. Apparently she tried to yell and instead, fire came pouring out, and Sabes scarpered. After telling her she was a mutant, I passed out, for the fifty millionth time. Not long after that, the Xmen arrived, and kicked Acolyte ass. Then we flew back home, and I was shoved into the infirmary. A few days ago, Xavier told me the kids may well become the most powerful mutants that have ever existed, which is why Magneto wanted them in the first place, to fight his war, or some bullshit. Today I was finally allowed out of there, so, here I am."

Lance stared at her for a full minute before saying anything.

"You get yourself into some bloody messed up situations trying to save the world all the time," he said eventually.

"I know. But we don't really have a choice. If you had seen those kids get kidnapped you'd have wanted to save them too."

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't, I'm just saying that you have to realise you can't save _everyone_. You're not responsible for the safety of the entire population. You can't counteract all the bad stuff that happens in the world. If you think that you can, you'll only get hurt yourself."

"I can take care of myself," Rogue snapped.

"Not always Rogue. You're not invincible. If that little girl's powers hadn't manifested, Sabertooth could've killed you. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, Lance. But don't _you_ get that there are times when someone else's safety is more important than your own?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Don't go all baldy and lecture me on the values of selflessness."

"As if I'd want to," Rogue chided.

"You'd think Bucket-Head and his lot haven't got a heart or soul between them, the way they carry on," Lance said, hurriedly changing the subject.

"Mmmm."

Rogue stared at the whiteboard, thoughts rushing around her head like Olympic sprinters. She couldn't really agree with Lance's statement. They had hearts, well some of them anyway. Even though one heart in particular broke many others who sought after its love.

"Lance," Rogue blurted suddenly before she could stop herself. He looked at her expectantly. She dithered. She didn't actually want to say what had been so eager to spill out of her mouth. He was looking at her suspiciously.

"Um, there's a, well, Kitty likes this guy, right?" she burbled in a feeble attempt to cover up her blunder.

"Does she?" said Lance, looking crestfallen. He bought it. She was safe.

"Yeah," said Rogue, relieved. "But the thing is, I know he's not really the best of guys, and he'll probably treat her bad, cos he's had so many girls that they don't seem like seperate beings to him anymore, just like this giant, adoring conquest. He says that she's different from all the rest, but he doesn't really come from an honest backround and, well, I don't really see why he would want to change for a girl like, um, her."

"I would," Lance muttered, but Rogue didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't trust him. And, she_ shouldn't_ trust him. There's so many things that, you know, Kitty shouldn't like about him, but I don't know, I, I think she does, and I don't understand it."

Lance smirked. He was starting to get it.

"Oh, so, um, what do you think she shouldn't like about him?" he asked innocently.

"There's so much! He's a thief for a start, he's a real flirt, I know he wouldn't be able to stick with just one girl, he thinks of them as trophies, a challenge to overcome. He's got absolutely no shame, he won't quit till he gets what he wants, he doesn't know when to stop, he has no respect, he never has honorable intentions, ever, and, and he's the enemy! I just don't understand it, I don't know why she would like him, but, but, she does, Lance! I think she really does, and I don't know what to do. About Kitty. You know, to make her see sense."

Rogue looked away, half frustrated, half embarrassed. Lance grinned.

"You can't help who your heart loves," he said.

"You know, I didn't say she _loved_…" began Rogue, but Lance ignored her.

"If she really likes this guy, there must be something pretty damn special about him. Maybe you should just give him a chance."

He smiled at her. She sighed, pretending to be annoyed. But they understood each other.

Lance watched her for a moment, wondering if he should say what he wanted to say. He could see right through her, of course; he knew she wasn't really talking about Kitty. But maybe he could play it how she wanted, and set a few things straight while he was about it.

"So, Kitty really likes him then?" he said, purposefully avoiding her eyes when she turned back to look at him.

"Oh, yeah, probably," Rogue said, with a non-committal shrug. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Lance said, putting on a mournful, puppy-dog face and looking out of the window.

"No, go on," persisted Rogue, a smile on her own face now that the conversation was back in comfortable territory. "It's cos you like her, isn't it?"

"No I don't," Lance protested half-heartedly, feeling his face flush in spite of himself.

"Sure ya do," Rogue grinned. "Just about everyone knows. And it's pretty obvious she likes you, too."

"Oh yeah?" Lance challenged, unable to resist. "What about this other guy that you were going on about?"

"Well, she likes you more," Rogue said quickly. "And I'll be able to put her off him anyway."

"How? It sounds to me that she's really into him, no matter how much _you_ don't want her to be," Lance teased.

"It's pretty simple," Rogue smirked. "You turn up at the manor tonight with flowers and a romantic destination, and I can guarantee that she'll be pleased to see ya."

"What?" Lance gaped. He hadn't really expected things to be set _that_ straight.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Rogue shoved her stuff in her bag and got up.

"Be there at 7.30," she called to him as she left. "And dress _nice_!"

* * *

It was 7.35 when the bell on the mansion's front doors was rung, echoing throughout the halls. 

"I'll get it!" yelled Rogue, hurtling up from her spot on the sofa and forcing Kurt to port out of the way. She pulled one door open a crack and peered out. Lance was standing there, wearing clean, unripped pants, and a formal-ish jacket over his best t-shirt. He was clutching a bunch of red and white roses, wrapped in pink and silver paper. Rogue nodded approvingly.

"I guess it's the best you could do," she said, and yanked him inside.

He stood awkwardly in the hall. Several of the Xmen poked their heads around doors, looking confused. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Wait here," Rogue ordered, and went up the stairs out of sight.

He didn't really know what to do once she'd gone. He briefly considered rushing straight back out the door, but decided he would prefer to see his 18th birthday. He waited, staring determinedly at the ceiling and trying not to imagine the smirks on the X-geeks' faces.

He heard a noise from the stairs. He looked up at them hopefully what he saw was better than he had imagined.

Kitty was ascending the stairs towards him. She had an endearing tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her hair was out, straight and beautifully glossy. She wore a pink strapless top and a light brown skirt that came past her knees and had several white flowers embroidered in the bottom corner. On her face was the biggest smile Lance had ever seen. She rushed down to him and threw her arms around him. Lance was surprised, but thrilled. He hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you came, Lance," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

"So where are we going?" she asked, grabbing onto his arm. He smiled down at her.

"It's a surprise."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. He pulled the door open again. He turned around, and saw Kurt and Scott looking accusingly at Rogue. She had her arms folded stubbornly. He smiled fondly, and led Kitty down to his car.

* * *

Rogue liked it up on the roof. It was quiet and peaceful, a place where she could get away from everything. She needed that sometimes. She especially liked it at night, when the wind was blowing and the moon was shining above her head, and all she could see were the silhouettes of the trees out on the grounds, and all she could hear was a few birds calling sleepily to each other. It was one of those nights. It was warm, but the breeze was pleasantly cool as it blew strands of white and red away from her face. She lay back, indifferent to the uneven surface, watching the clouds and counting the stars. She hadn't been up on the roof in so long, and it was complete and utter bliss.

"We meet again, chere."

Rogue almost jumped out of her skin. She leapt to her feet, fists at the ready, but the newcomer made no move to attack her.

"Take it easy, cher. Remy not here to hurt you, you know that."

"Oh, do I?" Rogue growled, annoyed at being caught off guard.

"'Course," Remy said, looking injured. "Remy would never let any harm come to you, cher, not if he could help it."

"Look, what are you doing here anyway?" Rogue demanded. "If someone catches you, you're dead. They'll think I'm, I'm fraternising with the enemy or something."

"Fraternising?" chuckled Remy. "Never. B'sides, you can't really t'ink of us as enemies. We simply work for diff'rent bosses."

"Um, Xavier's not a 'boss', ok, and we don't work for him. This is my home, and I didn't invite you into it."

"People invite demselves into other peoples' homes all de time, chere," Remy told her, grinning mischievously.

Rogue sat down and gave an irritated sigh. "What d'ya want, swamp rat?"

"I want to see you, Rogue."

"Why would you want to see me?"

"Is it not customary for a man to want to see a girl he int'rested in?"

"Y'all aren't interested in me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Don't even bother. I know what you're like. I know what you're really interested in. A challenge. I'm the only girl who don't throw herself all over ya, so you feel you've got to take me on so you can prove that you can have anyone you want. Well you should save yourself the trouble, cos I wouldn't let a guy like you touch me even if ya could."

"Chere," Remy said. Rogue ignored him. He repeated it. She refused to look at him.

"Rogue," he said firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders and making her face him. She tried to pull away, outraged, but he wouldn't let her.

"Now listen to me, chere. Remy does not t'ink of you as a challenge, or a conquest. Remy knows he may not have been as respectful as he should have been with de other femmes, but you not like other femmes, Rogue, you different. Dat what Remy likes about you. Dat why he int'rested. He really is int'rested, Rogue. He don't care 'bout your skin. Remy cares about you."

Rogue tried to yank herself free again, but he held on.

"Let me go," she said sullenly. He shook his head, smiling at her in the dark.

"Remy likes to hold you, cher," he said, trying to pull her closer. Rogue struggled and wriggled her way out of his arms. She stood up, glaring at him.

"Well I don't want you to hold me," she said. "And don't call me cher."

"What are you afraid of, Rogue?" asked Remy softly. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

"How many others have you said that to?" she demanded accusingly. "How many times have you broken that promise? Hurt isn't only physical Remy. You just don't get it. Girls adore you, and I know you know that. But it doesn't mean that you can just amuse yourself with them for awhile, then just leave and take their hearts with you."

"Non, _you_ don't get it," said Remy. "I don't _want_ to leave you. What do you t'ink I am doing here now? Why do you t'ink I risked Magneto's fury, over and over, to see you and talk to you? How can I prove myself to you? Not'ing I do is ever de right t'ing. What can I do to make you happy, Rogue?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, her hair falling over her face as she sat down again. "I feel I can't trust you. I just don't know why…"

"Why what, chere?"

"Why, why you would be interested in me, when you could have any other girl you want. Love isn't only physical either, and I don't know if you can understand that."

Remy gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oui, I understand it, Rogue."

She looked at him, fear glistening behind her beautiful green eyes. She wanted to love, she wanted it more than anything, but she couldn't allow it, because it felt like nothing but an invitation for more hurt, more betrayal, more loss.

She looked so vulnerable, so resigned to the life she'd been given. It angered him. Why should she have to put up with this? Why should this burden rest on her shoulders? Did she not deserve happiness, after everything she'd been put through? Could there not be one thing she had to enjoy for herself?

"You deserve better, chere," he said. "You shouldn't have to live like this."

She didn't answer, just continued to stare at the tiles on the roof as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I have to go now," he said. A small shrug was all the response she made.

"I'll come back," he told her, at the same time the decision was made in his head. "I like to see you. I wouldn't want you to be missing me for too long. Remy gives his word, cher. He will come back to you soon."

"I'll let Logan know," Rogue replied maliciously. Remy clutched his heart.

"You wound me, chere," he said.

"Good," said Rogue.

He bent down so he was level with her face. "Until next time, den. I'll be looking forward to it." Very quickly, he brushed his lips across hers, and wavered for a moment before steadying himself. She pushed him over.

"Makes one of us," she countered. He smiled. At least she wasn't feeling awkward anymore. He was simply her knight in shining armour, and she didn't even realise it.

"Farewell, cher. I'll wait until your dreams."

She could have come up with a snarky reply to that, but he had already gone. She peered out into the grounds, the trees, trying to spot him, but she couldn't. He certainly had a knack for disappearing.

She pulled off her glove, something she only ever did when she was alone, and twisted the amethyst ring round and round her finger. She put her hand to her lips, the feeling of skin against them almost a foreign texture.

"Sweet dreams, Rogue," she whispered, before swinging herself onto the balcony and going inside.

el extremo

The End

(Wow…)

(1): Bless you, child


End file.
